The Replacement
by Nightwing13
Summary: Son of Dork is back, ok only in this story, but Chris is replaced by a girl! And what's this? Does a certain band member of McFly fancy her? Gotta read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I decided to make a story about like McFly and Son of Dork!!! Not really related to Just My Luck….hope you like it!! Okay anyway I don't own McFly, Son of Dork, Just My Luck, or any of the songs. I do own the band I made up and the some characters.

'_Time Machine, one of the most hardcore punk rock bands, is history. As of last night, the band broke up do to unknown info about Stephanie David. Will they get back together? We asked Zachary Wilson and he had this to say…' _The news reporter disappeared and a video of a boy with shaggy brown hair came up.

'_Ummm no probably not…yeah this is probably the last you'll hear of us!' _ He just laughed and it went back to the news reporter.

"Stephanie, would you stop watching that video?! It happened 4 months ago!" A young black women, walked into the darkened study. Her black hair was styled into tiny braids, mixed with purple braids. She was wearing a purple tube top with a black zip up hoodie over it, which matched her black jeans. "Besides you were way too good for that band!"

"….but…I miss it Ren…" There was another young woman curled up in a ball in front of the computer. She had long dark chocolate brown hair with blonde streaks that ended at her mid back. She was wearing gray sweats and a black hoodie.

The woman known as Ren sighed and walked up to her friend. She put her hand on Stephanie's back and hugged her. "I know girl…but you have to forget them…" Stephanie let a few tears trickle down her face and nodded.

"Yeah…you're right…."

*In London*

"So James, now that I'm also managing your band to…will you going to look for a replacement for Chris?" James, Dave, Steve, and Danny all looked at each other.

"Well James why don't you play the solos?" Dave asked sitting back on the red sofa. James shook his head no.

"Well then why don't you have Dave play the solos?" Danny asked who was leaning next to the door frame of Fletch's office.

Steve started to laugh. "I don't think that would work out to well since Dave is always dancing and jumping around the stage!" Steve manage to say through his laughter, James let out a chuckle.

"Well do you have any ideas James?" Fletch asked, James looked back at him.

"Sort of…we met when I was back with Busted, Busted and her band guest starred on a show for Nickelodeon." James was cut off by Dave.

He jumped off the couch with a surprised look. "Wait….you said 'her' you're going to have a girl play lead guitar in our band?" James nodded.

"She was in a band called Time Machine we started hanging out after the show. Her band would fly here, and we'd fly there." James paused.

"What about her band though?" Steve asked leaning forward on the couch.

"They broke up…something about her, but I'm not sure." James said dropping his head.

There was a long pause until Fletch spoke up. "Well James, do you have her number so we can call her and get her back into show biz?" James looked up and smiled.

"Yeah it's in my cell." James said digging through his pocket and pulled out a blue env3. "You might want to use your office phone. For some reason she doesn't answer my phone calls or texts." Fletch nodded and punched in the number and put it on speaker, it rang two times until somebody finally answered.

'_Hello? Stephanie's cell her bff Ren speaking!' _The boys started to laugh and Fletch put up a hand for them to stop.

"Hi Ren, this Matthew Fletch, I was wondering if by any chance Stephanie was interested in replacing a guitarist."

'_Uhhhh….hold on let me ask…HEY STEPH!!!' _Ren's yelling cause the boys including Fletch to jump and they all looked at each other with bugged eyes. _'Yea?' _There was a fate voice in the background. _'Would you be interested in replacing a guitarist in…what band?'_

"Son of Dork."

'_Oh okay gotcha. Would you be interested in replacing a guitarist in son of dork?' _They could hear footsteps in the background getting closer to the phone. _'What? Why would I hang up the phone?' _They couldn't hear the other voice talking anymore, they figured the person was whispering. _'What I'm not going to hang up the phone! No wait give me my cell back! Steph that's not fair!' _They heard a crash and continued to look at each other. _'Steph don't touch that end…'_ The line went dead.

"Hello?" Fletch said into the receiver. "I guess she hung up." James dropped his head. "James is there something you're not telling us?" James nodded and took a seat on the couch.

"When I was dating….my ex. She didn't like me talking to other girls, so when Steph texted me something she erased it. Only my ex knew what the text said, a month later she told me about it saying that Steph needed to talk to me about something important. When I tried to call her back or text she stopped answering me." Danny, Steve, and Dave looked at each other and Steve took a seat next to James.

"Let me guess…good friend?" Steve said putting a hand on James shoulder, and James nodded.

"Well, what do we do now?" Dave asked taking a seat next to Steve, James just shrugged.

_*Ring*Ring*_

Fletch's secretary interrupted James little flash from the past. _'Mr. Fletch there's a woman named Ren on the line. Should I patch her through?' _The boys looked at each other once again and James looked a bit happier.

"Yes please." The light on the phone started to blink which allowed him to know Ren was on the phone. "Ren?"

'_Sorry about that, apparently Stephanie's a little upset about the band, but…' _there was a long pause. _'She needs something to distract her from the band breakup I'm going to make sure she plays in your band.' _

James smiled "Sweet!" Dave yelled

Fletch let out a chuckle. "When can you have her come over to London?" There was another crash on the other lined.

'_London! Whoa baby…well I could have her over there if I don't know, if you might have a private jet!' _

"Deal." The boys started smile and high fiving.

'_Sweet! I'll let your secretary know where and when to have the jet tomorrow. Got to go! Bye!' _The line went dead once again.

"Wahoo!" Steve yelled, as the other guys laughed at his reaction. "Dude we got to let McFly know about our plans!"

"Yeah we should go over their house tonight and tell them!" Dave said in agreement, the boys turned to Fletch.

He chuckled, "I'll have her meet you guys tomorrow at the McFly mansion, go have fun." The boys raced to the door full of excitement, and James couldn't wait to see his old friend.

Okay so not much McFly in it, but there will be!!! Hope you liked it!!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again don't own the movie or the bands; I do own Time Machine, Ren, and Steph. I also do not own the songs I'll be using in this story. Oh and in this story the whole McFly band live in the same house.

It was a sunny 10:30 Thursday morning in L.A., such a wonderful and beautiful day. Too bad Stephanie wasn't enjoying it.

"Steph you should be excited about this!" Ren stated. "You'll see James again!" Ren was wearing a white tank top with a corset printed on it, with a pair of black distressed skinny jeans matching her black flats and black cardigan. For accessories, she had a lace bangle on her left wrist, a three row pearl necklace and matching pearl earrings. She had on a light layer of make-up on, but she didn't wear usually wear too much make-up.

"Why? He didn't even care when I tried to talk to him about my problem. So how exactly should I forgive him?" Stephanie was wearing a long sleeve blue v-neck, a pair of basic blue skinny jeans, and a purple pair of purple fold over flat boots. For accessories, she wore her signature studded belt with a rhinestone belt buckle, skull and crossbones earrings, silver ear cuffs, and wore a blue open knit beret over her straightened hair. She had a dark complexion like an Italian girl, she applied light blue eye shadow and a medium amount of eyeliner and mascara that made her hazel eyes pop. She was gorgeous but, her make-up couldn't hide her anger.

They were now boarding Fletch's private jet. "Well maybe he wants to apologize, and also have you play lead guitar in his band. Oh maybe he'll even let you sing!" Ren was getting overly excited as she handed a flight attendant her luggage.

"I'm not singing." Stephanie said rolling her eyes and also handed her luggage to another flight attendant. They both took seats across from each other. The jet was very wide and the interior was mostly red and white, with white leather seats.

"Well you have to be a bit excited. You used to listen to this band! You loved them!" Ren was right, Stephanie did love Son of Dork, she almost cried when they broke up.

"Alright so maybe I'm a little excited, but I am curious about how the band got back together." Ren shrugged well I'm going to sleep, I don't want to be grumpy when I get off and meet your new band!" Stephanie laughed to herself and looked out the window and watched the jet take off. Soon Stephanie slipped off into slumber.

9 hours later at McFly mansion.

"Okay seriously James want did you want to tell us last night that you never did because we just had to play video games and get drunk!" Tom said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Isn't it obvious Tom? Son of Dork is back together!" Danny (J) called from the family room who was lying on the white leather couch. Tom laughed and walked into the family room. While Danny was lying on the couch, the other Danny was sitting in the leather armchair watching T.V.; while Dave was still asleep, because of his hangover, lying in front of the T.V. with a half eaten pepperoni pizza lying on his stomach, and James and Steve were sitting on the other couch.

"We got a replacement for Chris." James said with a smile.

"Yessss you don't need a douche bag in your band!" Danny yelled putting his fist into the air and let it fall back down. Steve and James began to laugh, and then Harry and Dougie walked in.

"Hey is that my pizza from last night?" Harry asked as he pulled the pizza off Dave's shirt.

"Dude you're not gonna eat that are you?" Dougie asked staring at Harry in disgust. Harry spun around to face him.

"Why do you want it?" Dougie looked down at the pizza and back to Harry.

"Uh no thanks." Dougie said walking into the kitchen to get something to eat. Harry shrugged and started to eat the pizza.

*knock*knock*

Steve and James looked at each other with excitement. "She's here!" James said jumping off the couch and running to the door, causing Dave to wake up. James opened the door with Fletch standing closer to it and Ren and Stephanie standing on the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey James I'm just dropping the girls off and then I have to leave." Fletch said as he moved out of the way so the girls could come in.

"Alright then." Both girls walked in carrying their bags, James waved to Fletch goodbye and closed the door. "Oh you can put the bags right here." He said pointing to a spot beside the door.

As James led the way into the family room, Ren finally spoke up. "Wow this place is amazing!"

"Thanks." The McFly boys said together. Just as Stephanie walked into the family room behind Ren, Dougie walked in.

"Whoa…" he said causing Danny (J) to look back and when he did, he fell off the couch.

"Okay guys this is Ren…"James said stepping behind Ren and pushed her forward closer to the group. "And this is Steph." James said also pushing her closer to the group with her arms crossed, she was still mad but the guys couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

"Hey you could have mentioned your replacement was a girl!" Tom said walking up to them and shook both Ren and Stephanie's hands. "Hello, I'm Tom."

"Damn James you could have mentioned that she was hot! So is her friend." Dave said wiping off his shirt. Ren giggled and Stephanie didn't react. "I'm Dave."

"Don't mind Dave, he doesn't really have manners." Steve said also shaking their hands. "I'm Steve and that's Danny in the armchair, he doesn't talk much."

"Hey weren't you in that Hannah Montana movie?" Ren asked and Steve nodded. "Okay I thought so, but please keep your hair black." Ren said and Steve just laughed and nodded.

"I'm Harry." Harry said waving from across the room. Ren waved back and laughed. "And the idiot that fell off the couch is also Danny, and the fool who won't stop staring at Stephanie is Dougie." Harry said slapping Dougie on the back which made Dougie jump forward.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dougie complained rubbing his back. Danny (J) got up off the floor.

"Well from the looks of it James, your new guitarist doesn't look to happy." Stephanie was still standing next to Ren with her arms crossed her expression was the same. Even though she was in a room filled with handsome guys, she was still angry.

"Oh she's just a little angry from me forcing her to come without her permission, but she'll be on her best behavior. Right Steph?" Ren said pitching Stephanie's arm which made her jump.

She began rubbing her arm. "Yeah I'll be a little angel." Stephanie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh and she's still mad at James." Ren said randomly. James got real stiff and Stephanie turned to Ren. "What?" Stephanie just glared at her. "Oh…I wasn't supposed to say that…gotcha." The other guys started to laugh.

"Hey mate you okay?" Danny (J) asked walking up to James who just nodded.

"If Steph is angry, that's not good. She'll kick my ass!" James said hiding behind Danny.

The boys started to laugh again. "Pssh like she could…" Harry began.

"She's a fifth degree black belt." Ren stated.

"Oh…well than James maybe you should run?" Harry suggested and James nodded getting ready to run away.

Stephanie rolled her eyes again and grabbed James before he got far. "No, I promised Ren I wouldn't fight with anybody, even though James deserves it." Stephanie said looking a little friendlier.

"Oh by the way Stephanie, what did that text say that you sent to James?" Dave asked picking off a pepperoni piece off his shirt.

"What you never read it?" She asked James letting him go.

"His ex deleted it." Danny (H) finally said.

"….wait you don't know about my heart condition?" Stephanie asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again don't own the movie or the bands; I do own Time Machine, Ren, and Steph. I also do not own the songs I'll be using in this story. Oh and in this story the whole McFly band live in the same house.

Chpt. 3

"Heart condition?!" James yelled and the group of boys walked closer to Stephanie and Ren.

Stephanie gave Ren a worried look, and she put a hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "Maybe you should have said, 'You mean you didn't know about my old fucked up heart, but its okay cause I got a new one!'" Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at her friend's suggestion.

She smiled back. "Yeah maybe."

"Wait so you don't have a heart condition?" James asked with a sigh of relief.

Stephanie nodded. "I got a heart transplant two months after my band break-up, Ren paid for it." Stephanie became sad again and she walked over to the nearest couch and sat down.

Ren rested her arm on James's shoulder. "She's still a bit uneasy about the whole band break-up."

"What happened?" Steve asked looking at Stephanie and back at Ren.

Ren looked at him and to Stephanie. "It's not my place to say. If you get to know Steph well enough…maybe she'll tell you guys." Ren said dropping her arm. "So where should we put our stuff?" Ren asked with a cheerier mood.

James widened his eyes. "Oh shit!" James yelled hitting his head.

"What's wrong mate?" Danny (J) asked.

"He probably just realized we don't have any extra rooms back at our place." Dave stated.

"Well we have two extra rooms." Tom said making James look at him. "Why don't they stay here, and Steph can meet up with you guys when it's time to record your songs."

"Seriously?!" James asked smiling, Tom nodded. "Awesome! Steph you're okay with that, right?" Steph snapped out of her daze and nodded.

"Alright, since that's settled, how about somebody show Steph and I to our rooms?" Ren asked walking over to her luggage.

"Dougie will!" Harry said nominating Dougie for the job. Dougie rolled his eyes and followed Ren. Steph got off the couch and followed them too.

Stephanie was just about to grab her gigantic guitar case, but Ren stopped her. "Whoa there!"

"What?" Stephanie asked a bit annoyed.

"You're on heart watch. So you can't be working yourself to much!" Ren explained looking at Stephanie's bags. They each had three suitcases, Ren's were electric blue, and Stephanie's were a dark purple.

Steph put her zebra backpack on and cocked her eyebrow.

"Okay then be my guest." Stephanie said crossing her arms and a smile on her face.

Ren looked at her surprised. "Oh…okay then…I will." She swung her white leather purse on her shoulder and began picking up the guitar case, but fell down once she did. "Holy crap, how many guitars do you have in here?"

Dougie and Stephanie started laughing. "Just three." Stephanie managed to say.

"Hey is everything okay in there?" James asked from the family room.

Dougie was still laughing. "Ha ha…yeah we're good."

Ren glared at Dougie, but he continued to laugh. "Well alright Mr. Giggles, you carry it then!" Ren said pushing the guitar case towards him.

He managed to stop laughing and shrugged. "Alright." He picked up the case without trying and Stephanie smiled. "Anymore bags you'd like me to carry, Madam?" He asked, but he was mostly asking Stephanie, she smiled as a reaction, and let out a giggle.

"I got it, thanks." Stephanie said stacking her suitcases on top of one another.

"You can carry one of mine!" Ren said holding out a suitcase to Dougie. He laughed and took the suitcase.

"Well if you will follow me." Dougie said climbing up the stairs.

They climbed two sets of stairs and finally made it to the rooms. The hallway had wood flooring, white walls, and it had very dim lighting. There were four doors on the floor; Dougie walked to the door closes to the window which was across the steps.

"Here's one room." Dougie said pushing the door open with Ren's suitcase. The room was fairly big. The colors of the walls were tan, matching the white carpet and ceiling. There were two wooden dressers and a nightstand next to a single bed with a brown comforter tucked neatly on the bed.

Ren walked in and began checking out the room. She walked past the window that looked onto the front yard, and entered a smaller room. "Sweet a walk in closet!" Ren called, she ran back out and dropped her things on the ground. "I call this room!"

Dougie laughed and Stephanie just shook her head. "Sounds cool, here's your suitcase." Dougie said setting her suitcase next to the door, and then he led Stephanie to the room across from Ren's. He opened the door for Stephanie allowing her to walk in first. The room was the same size as Ren's, but the walls were red, which was the exact same color of the comforter on the bed. The room was almost identical to Ren's but everything was on the opposite side, and the dressers and nightstand were white. "Hope you like red." Dougie said sarcastically laying Stephanie's guitar case on her bed.

"It's cool." She said putting her bags in front of the bed. "So bellboy do I owe you a tip?" Stephanie joked causing Dougie to let out a chuckle.

He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. "Nah…today's a freebee."

Stephanie also laughed. "Sweet, so what else is on this floor?"

"Oh well, the room next to yours is the bathroom, and next to the stairs is the closet, you can get extra towels and blankets from there." Dougie said not making eye contact with Stephanie.

"Okay, I think I can remember that." Stephanie said giving Dougie a smile, she turned to her bag and started to unpack.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to unpack." Dougie began walking out of the room.

"Oh wait!" Stephanie yelled running to the door before Dougie made his way down the stairs.

"Yeah?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"Is it okay if I hang some posters?" Stephanie asked biting her lip.

"Yeah sure…need any help?"

"Uh yeah…just let me unpack first. Do you have any tape and a stool?"

Dougie nodded. "Yeah, I'll go get it." He said and he made his way down the stairs. Stephanie walked back to her suitcase and continued to unpack. She heard Ren running over to her room.

"So…you're in a band with an old friend, you can forgive James now, and hey you're living in a house full of very hot guys! Go anybody in mind?" Ren asked leaning against the door frame.

Stephanie began putting clothes away. "Ha…no…I just got here! How could I be thinking about that?"

"Damn." Ren said walking in and sat down on the bed. "I was certain you had a thing for shy, quiet, blond hair, and bluish green eyed guys." Ren said batting her eyes causing Stephanie to laugh.

"I just meant him. For all I know he could have a girlfriend, or read porno." She said hanging a leather jacket up.

Ren laughed. "Well we'll be here for a while, so get to know him! You gotta get over you know who! He was a dick, a total…" Ren was cut off by Stephanie.

"Do we really need to talk about him?!" Stephanie asked loudly with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Steph, I'm just saying, he did break up the band." Ren stated.

*cough*cough*

Stephanie and Ren looked at the door where they found Dougie standing with a role of tape and a stool. Stephanie's threw her last suitcase in the closet. "That was fast." She said closing the closet.

"Uh…well, Tom and his girlfriend were down stairs having a make out session. So it's not fun being down there watching." Stephanie laughed and Ren looked from Stephanie to Dougie.

"Well I'm going to finish unpacking." Ren said getting up and walked back to her room.

"So what posters do you have?" Dougie asked as Stephanie began untying the role of posters.

"A couple, mostly rock posters." Stephanie said spreading them out on the bed.

Dougie leaned the stool against the wall and walked over to the bed. "Well don't show this to Steve! He might steal it!" Dougie said holing up a 21st century breakdown poster. (A.k.a. Green Day)

Stephanie laughed and took the poster and looked at it. "Well I know where this can go!" She said climbing up onto the bed. "Tape please." Dougie ripped four pieces of tape and gave them to her. "There." She said jumping off the bed.

Dougie stood in front of the bed and rubbed his chin like he had a beard. "I think that's a perfect spot." The both laughed and started grabbing random posters, hanging them up in different areas of the room. "Whoa, I have this poster!" Dougie said holding up a Blink 182 poster.

Stephanie walked up behind him. "Hmmm guess great musicians think alike." Dougie smiled and hung up the poster on the back of the door. "Hey Dougie, could you hold the stool? I want to put this poster on the ceiling." The poster was AC DC, black ice. He nodded and set up the stool for her. As she climbed up the stool she noticed it was uneven. Just as she put the last piece of tape on the poster she lost her balance. "Wh…whoa!" Stephanie yelled falling off the stool backwards, but Dougie caught her bridal style. She looked straight into his eyes. "Nice catch."

He smiled. "Thanks." His smile put Stephanie in a trance and they continued to stare at each other.

*cough*cough*

They snapped out of their dreamland and found James in the doorway.

"Hey guys…" James said smiling. Dougie put Stephanie down and they both blushed, but they didn't look at each other. "Could I talk to you Steph?"

"Uh…sure." Stephanie said sitting down on the bed. Dougie began folding the stool.

"I'll go downstairs" Stephanie nodded, once Dougie walked out of her room James closed the door behind him and took a seat next to Stephanie.

"So what's up?" Stephanie said casually.

James looked sheepish but began to speak. "So now that you know why I didn't answer you..are we cool?"

Stephanie thought to herself and smiled at James. "Yeah…five months is way too long for me to ignore one of my best buds!" She said swinging her arm around James's neck making him laugh.

"Thanks Steph, I was beginning to miss you too much!" He said between laughs.

Stephanie also laughed. "So how'd you get the band back together?" She said removing her arm from James's neck.

"Well Steve wanted to be in a band again, Dave missed making music and was tired of modeling, and Danny missed the band."

Stephanie nodded and got up and walked to her Son of Dork poster and pointed to Chris. "So…Chris didn't want to come back?" James dropped his head. "Wait the guys said 'ex'." Stephanie walked back to James.

"Yeah, well, she cheated on me with…Chris." A tear rolled down his face.

"Oh my god, James, I'm so sorry." She said sitting back on the bed and hugged him.

He hugged her back. "It's okay…besides she wouldn't let me talk to you!" Stephanie gave him a small smile. "What about you? What happened with your band?"

Stephanie looked down and walked to the window and looked out. "Sorry James, but I don't want to talk about that."

James nodded and walked over to her. "It's okay, I understand." He rubbed her back like he always did when she was upset. "Anyway, we're going to have practice tomorrow at our place, bright and early. You should get to bed." Stephanie nodded and hugged James. "Night Steph." James said and he closed the door behind him.

Once she knew James was downstairs she stood there for a while and a couple tears trickled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I lied to you James, I wish I could tell you about my heart."

Soooo what do you think??


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I do not own McFly, Son of Dork, Just My Luck, or any of the songs I use. Hope you like it! Oh and people's thoughts will be in _italics._

Chpt.4

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes to the sunlight that was coming directly across the room from the window. She got up and looked at her phone which read 9:45. She signed and walked to one of the dressers and pulled out a pair of light blue skinny jeans with studs on the back pockets, she also pulled out a black tank top that had AC DC written in red. She put the tank top over a black long sleeve scoop neck shirt which showed off her cleavage. She wore the same belt as yesterday with her trademark skull and crossbones belt buckle, a pair of studded hoops, a silver chain that had a rhinestone letter 'S' and a silver heart, she put on her studded leather bracelet on her right wrist and a had plane silver band on bother middle fingers and thumbs. She walked over to her closet and slipped on her black high tops that were splattered with paint. She walked to the bathroom and did her make-up and hair, tying half her hair in a ponytail and brushed her teeth. Before she went downstairs she grabbed her jean jacket and her gigantic guitar case.

"Hey Steph, need a ride to James's?" Tom asked as she made her way downstairs.

"Sure, thanks, but have you seen Ren?" She asked stepping off the last step.

"Oh, I don't think she's going with you. When you went to bed she decided to hang with Harry and Danny. She didn't get to bed until 3." Tom explained twirling his keys around his finger. Stephanie nodded as a response. Tom noticed Dougie coming down the stairs. "Boy you know if you don't want to go to James's alone, I'm sure Dougie would go with you."

"Wait, what?" Dougie said stepping off the last step and stood next to Steph.

"That'd be cool, but only if you want to go." Stephanie said facing Dougie.

He looked past Stephanie to Tom who was nodding. Stephanie noticed and she turned to Tom, but he stopped before she saw. "Sure, I didn't have anything planned.' Tom gave hive 2 thumbs up when Stephanie faced Dougie again.

"Alrighty then, let's hit the road. Don't wanna be late on your first day now do ya Steph?" Tom said leading them to the garage when he kept his blue mini cooper.

The car ride was short, but with nobody talking it seemed like an hour until they got to James's place. Stephanie and Dougie got out and waved goodbye to Tom, and walked up to the door. Before Stephanie knocked, the door swung open.

"About time mate! We were beginning to think you weren't going to show!" Dave said holding his black guitar.

"Nah…I'm not that mean." Stephanie said causing Dave to laugh.

Dave led Stephanie and Dougie downstairs which looked like a gigantic recording room.

Dougie whistled. "Nice place mate."

"Yeah, James did a little redecorating." Dave said slipping his guitar strap on.

"A little! It looks nothing like how it used to!" Stephanie said as she put her guitar case down.

James was sitting on the ground tuning his guitar while Steve was leaning against the wall strumming his bass, and Danny was lightly beating the drums.

"Damn Steph! What the hell do you have in there?" James asked looking up from his guitar.

"My guitars…." Stephanie said with a confused look.

"How many?!" Steve asked with bug eyes.

"Just three." Dougie answered for her laughing their reactions.

"What? I couldn't decide which guitar I wanted to bring, so I brought three." Stephanie explained.

James laughed. "Alright, well pick one to play." Stephanie sighed and opened the case, there were three levels there was a cherry red Gibson SG on the top level, a Gibson Robot Les Paul in purple metallic on the second level, and on the bottom level there was a Heavy Vanquisher in arctic zebra. Stephanie pulled each guitar out.

"Hey Doug!" Stephanie yelled o Dougie who was in the mini kitchen drinking a red bull.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

Stephanie held the guitars. "Which one should I use?"

Dougie rolled his eyes. "Oh definitely the zebra!" He said in a gay voice. Stephanie couldn't help but laugh. "No but seriously, that guitar is pretty wicked."

Stephanie gave Dougie a smile. "Thanks Dougie." She said as she started to set up her guitar.

James walked up to Dougie and sat next to him on one of the bar stools. "Way to go Doug! Keep this up and she'll definitely go on a date with you."

Dougie almost spit his drink out. "What? I only just started hanging with her!" James laughed and pat Dougie on the back.

"Trust me mate, I've known Steph for a while. I'll tell you if she doesn't like you, but so far…" James looked over at Steph who slipped on her guitar and began tuning. "She thinks you're cool."

Dougie looked at Steph and smiled. "She's not so bad herself."

James smiled. "Yeah, don't we all know that, anyway I better bet back up there." James walked up to the lead microphone, on his right; Dave was waiting for his cue. Steve and Stephanie were on James left side, Danny was behind the drum set waiting for the lead guitar to start.

Stephanie began strumming the guitar to the opening of Ticket Outta Loserville and soon James and the rest of the band began to play, but Dougie wasn't paying attention to the words. He was amazed at how well Stephanie played. _She's as good as Danny, maybe even better…_The band soon started to play Boy Band, and after that Eddie's Song. He continued to watch Stephanie as her fingers danced across the strings. _Who the hell taught her how to play? She's amazing!_

"…Dougie?" Stephanie's face was inches away from Dougie's. "You okay Doug?"

Dougie looked confused and rubbed his head. "Uh…yeah, just thinking of something."

"Or thinking of someone." Dave said in a sing son tone.

Stephanie turned to Dave, as she did her guitar swung with her and almost hit Dougie in the face, but he ducked. "Huh?"

Danny and Steve covered Dane's mouth and James stared at them. "Nothing!" Steve and Danny said together.

Stephanie shook her head and smiled. "You guys are dorks."

"Well it's in the name." Steve said as he removed his hands from Dave's mouth.

Stephanie laughed. "Oh yeah…I forgot about that dead giveaway." Stephanie turned to James. "So, what now?"

"Well now we go to Fletch's and give him this recording." James said pulling a CD out of the sound system. "But you can go back to the house and chill."

Stephanie nodded and began putting her guitar away. "Sounds cool with me, same time tomorrow?" She asked zipping her guitar case closed.

James nodded. "Why don't I give you guys a ride back to the house?" Stephanie and Dougie shrugged and followed James to his car.

Once they were back Stephanie waved James goodbye and followed Dougie into the house. Stephanie ran upstairs and put her guitar and jacket away. "Hello?" Dougie called up the stairs. Stephanie came down the stairs. "Guess nobodies home."

Stephanie shrugged. "That's fine by me." She walked into the family room and Dougie followed.

"Wanna watch movie?" Dougie suggest just as Stephanie sat down on the couch.

"Sure, but I get to pick!" Stephanie said jumping off the couch.

"Alright, but no Back to the Future movies, I see those movies every week!" Dougie complained walking into the kitchen.

Stephanie laughed and walked over to the DVD collection. "Darn, I haven't seen that in ages!"

Dougie laughed in the kitchen. He returned to the family room with a bowl of popcorn and found Stephanie with her arms crossed holding the DVD in her hand staring at the DVD player…which was above the plasma T.V. "You okay?" He said walking up to the T.V.

Stephanie dropped her head. "I can't reach the stupid DVD player…stupid vertically challenged jeans!" Dougie burst out laughing. "Hey, hey, hey! Not cool!" She said punching him in his arm.

He managed to stop laughing and handed her the popcorn and he took the DVD and put it in the player. "So what are we watching Shorty?" He asked taking a seat on the couch.

Stephanie glared at him and shoved the bowl of popcorn into Dougie's stomach making him grunt. "Karate Kid." She said taking a seat next to him crossing her arms.

He smiled at her reaction. "Cool with me."

Half the movie was over and Dougie was getting bored. He looked down at the bowl of popcorn that was half empty. He picked a piece up and threw it at the T.V.

Stephanie glanced at Dougie but continued watching the movie. Dougie really liked Stephanie's cute reactions so he wanted her to react again. Dougie grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at the T.V. Stephanie sighed and tried to hold back her smile. Dougie noticed this and wanted to make her smile.

He took two pieced of popcorn and shoved them into his nose. "Hey Steph, like my new style?"

Once Stephanie looked at Dougie she burst out laughing. "Oh my god Dougie, you're so weird!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said pulling the popcorn out, but he stopped when he pulled the last one out and heard a crunching noise coming from his nose. "Uh-oh." Dougie was looking at the piece of popcorn that was missing it's other half.

Stephanie slowly stopped laughing. "What?" She looked down at the piece of popcorn and back at Dougie's nose. "Oh my god! Dougie it's still in your nose!"

"Oh shit!" He tried blowing it out of his nose but nothing happened.

"Ew…gross!" Stephanie said. "Come with me." She grabbed Dougie's hand pulling him upstairs.

Dougie began blushing. _She's holding my hand…wait why am I getting nervous?_

She pulled Dougie into her room and over to her vanity mirror on her dresser. She picked up a pair of tweezers and turned to Dougie.

Dougie's eyes widened and looked at the tweezers.

Dougie's eyes widened and looked at the tweezers. "Are you seriously going to shove that up my nose?" He asked backing towards the bed.

"Yes, now hold still!" She said putting the tweezers up to his face. Dougie panicked and stumbled backwards onto the bed pulling Stephanie with him. Once Dougie noticed what he did, he blushed madly, because Stephanie was sitting on top of Dougie's chest and he was begging himself not to have a boner. "Was that really necessary?" Stephanie asked getting ready to pull the popcorn out of his nose.

"Wait Steph, I don't think this is a good idea." Dougie yelled grabbing her wrist.

They both heard steps at the door. "Hey guys we brought Chinese ho-whoa! Sorry mate!" Danny said closing the bedroom door closed.

"Whoa Danny, this isn't what it looks like!" Dougie yelled letting go of Stephanie's wrist allowing her to grab the popcorn and pull it out of his nose. "Oh fuck!" He yelled putting his hands up to his face as if it was broken.

"Yeah whatever you say mate!" Danny said outside the door. "Hey you guys whatever you do, don't come up here! Steph and Doug are getting their freak on!" He yelled as he made his way down the stairs.

"Hey I got it!" Stephanie said getting off Dougie and throwing the popcorn in the trash. She made her way to the bathroom to wash her tweezers.

Dougie slowly sat up blushing and rubbing his nose. "Damn Steph, I think you pulled a nose hair out!"

"Sorry!" Stephanie yelled from the bathroom.

Dougie began looking around the room at all the posters, but a book caught his attention. It was sitting underneath her nightstand.

"Is it bleeding?" Stephanie asked walking back into the room whipping the tweezers with a washcloth. "….what are you reading?"

Dougie was sitting on the bed reading through a black journal with skull and crossbones covering it. "Just this book…" He continued to look through as Stephanie stared at him in shock.

"Your lyrics are amazing! Why don't you ever sing?" He asked finally looking up at Stephanie. "What?"

She snatched the book out of his hands. "Hello?! Personal Privacy!"

Dougie was still holding his hands as if he was still reading. "I wasn't quite finished; I was still reading 'Lucky'."

"Well good! Those songs were only used for my old band. I wrote them for Travis and Zack to sing."

"Well can I finish reading it? Or will you sing it for me?" he asked putting his hands down and smiling at her.

Stephanie glared at him. "Neither."

"Damn, well your other songs were good." Stephanie froze.

"Which ones?" She asked putting her book in the top drawer of the dresser, and took a seat next to Dougie.

"Well…let's see." He said getting up and taking the book out of the drawer. "Oh nice underwear by the way." He said calmly causing Stephanie to glare and blush at the same time.

"Dougie give it back!" She said walking up to him, but he lifted the book above her his head so she couldn't reach. "Nope! Let's see…I liked 'Gives You Hell', 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous, oh and 'Pretend to be Nice'." He continued flipping through the journal to an unfinished song. "Hey you didn't finish this one." He said lowering the book to get a better view of it, but Stephanie grabbed the book.

"Yeah well, I got a bit distracted." She said taking a seat back on the bed putting the book underneath her butt.

"You know, I could help you finish it, if you want?" Dougie said sitting down next to her.

Stephanie looked up at him. "Really?" She asked with a surprised look.

"Yeah, but I'll have to see the first couple lines in the book." He said holding a hand for the book. She sighed and put the book in his hand. He began reading the lyrics out. "You could say everything's no good, 'cause you'd just say what everyone else would." He stopped to think and he grabbed a pen off the nightstand and scribbled something down. "You could say that the sky is blue, 'cause I wonder who would ever not believe you."

"Damn, that was fast." Stephanie said taking the book so she could take a look.

Dougie smiled. "Well you had a good start, and I just so happen to write lyrics too. So, why'd you stop?" Stephanie dropped her head. "Sorry, I just put my nose where I doesn't belong."

Stephanie shook her head. "No, it's time I told someone else besides Ren. When I began working on this song, it was around the time I told the band about my heart condition, of course they rejected me. They said they didn't want a guitarist in the band who could just fall over dead any day.

Dougie looked shocked. "What idiots! You're amazing at playing guitar, and I'm not just saying that. Chris had trouble playing the songs James wrote, but you played it without any errors. Stephanie smiled and a few tears rolled down her face. Dougie wiped them away. "What else happened?"

"Travis and I were also dating at the time. When I told him about my heart condition, he…broke up with me." Dougie looked hurt. "He told me that he didn't want to be in love with a 'soon to be dead girl'." More tears rolled down her face and Dougie continued to wipe them away. "He's even the one who broke the band up. He told them there was no chance I'd live long."

Dougie jumped up off the bed. "What a complete asshole! He doesn't deserve you! You're way too good for him." He kept going on and on about how Travis was a terrible guy as he paced around the room, when he finally looked at Stephanie she was just staring at him with more tears. He sat back down on the bed and pulled into a hug. "I'm sorry Steph, it's just…I don't know, just this Travis guy really bugs me." Stephanie buried her face into his shoulder. "Sorry, but he's a jackass." That was the last thing he said and finally giggled.

"Yeah…I know, don't know what I saw in him." She looked up at Dougie. "Thanks for listening."

He smiled at her. "Anytime, just come to me if you want to talk about anything else that's on your mind." Stephanie nodded and there was a knock on the door.

Stephanie wiped her tears away and got up and opened the door to find Harry. "Hey are you guys done jacking off? 'Cause your food is getting cold and Danny's still hungry, he'll eat it for you."

Dougie jumped off the bed and chased Harry down the stairs. "We weren't jacking off!" Stephanie slowly followed them laughing the whole way.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I do not own McFly, Son of Dork, Just My Luck, or any of the songs I use. Hope you like it! Oh and people's thoughts will be in _italics._

Chpt.5

After dinner, Ren and Stephanie decided they needed girl time. They were both in Ren's room painting their nails, Ren's was a dark purple, and Stephanie's was a ruby red.

"Sorry I didn't go with you to James's house." Ren said as she painted her last nail.

Stephanie shrugged. "Nah, it's cool, we only played three songs, and knowing how much you love rock music, you'd have a headache."

Ren dropped her jaw. "How rude!" Stephanie laughed at Ren's imitation of Stephanie from Full House. "I would not!" Stephanie closed the nail polish and nodded.

"Yes you would! You only listen to Rap, R&B, and pop music. You even perform that kind of music so I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have fun."

Ren thought to herself and nodded. "Yeah you're probably right, but anyway…did you have a fun day with Dougie?" Stephanie rolled her eyes and got up to put the nail polish on Ren's dresser.

"We just watched a movie when we got back."

"That's not what I heard." Ren said in a sing song ton and got up and jumped on her bed. "Danny said you were on top!"

Stephanie blushed like crazy. "I'm guessing he failed to mention we had clothes on, and I was pulling popcorn out of Dougie's nose?!" Ren gave Stephanie a confused look.

"Hmmm…I guess you're right. So what were you guys doing then?"

Stephanie sat down on the bed next to Ren. "What, besides pulling popcorn from Doug's nose?" Ren nodded. "We just talked; he found my lyrics and wanted to know what happened to the band."

Ren nodded but stopped and stared at Stephanie with bug eyes. "You didn't tell him the truth about your heart did you?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Only about the band break-up." Stephanie tucked some hair behind her ear. "I just felt like I could trust him." Ren nodded and smiled.

"That'd be the first step for falling for a guy!" Stephanie glared at Ren. Before Stephanie could say anything, there was a heavy knocking on the door. Ren put a finger up to Stephanie. "Hold that thought." Stephanie continued to glare at Ren as she answered the door. "Oh, hey Harry, what's up?"

Harry pulled a box from behind his back. "Care to join us boys to a game of twister?"

Ren's face lit up. "Hell yeah! You comin' Steph?" Stephanie jumped off the bed.

"Uh yes! Let's go!" The both laughed at Stephanie's reaction and went downstairs. Once the three of them were downstairs, Harry and Ren immediately set the game up.

"Hey guys get in here!" Harry yelled to the other three boys who were in the kitchen.

"Harry what are you doing?" Tom asked leaning against the wall as Dougie and Danny sat on the couch.

"Well we're playing twister." Harry said making "we're" louder than the rest of the sentence. He walked over to Tom and handed him the spinner, Tom rolled his eyes and smiled.

Danny got off the couch and stretched. "Well I'm pretty sure I know who's gonna win." He said walking over the twister mat.

Dougie coughed and Danny turned to him. "Sorry, I had some bullshit stuck in my throat." Danny glared at Dougie, but everyone laughed.

"Alright guys, let's play!" Harry yelled getting excited.

An hour into the game and Dougie and Ren were out. On the mat, Danny was positioned in a bridge, Harry was crouching but his arms were wrapped around his legs, and Stephanie was still standing with both feet on green.

"How the hell does she only get spins that land on feet!" Danny yelled beginning to get light headed.

"Well I guess the spinner just likes her." Tom said spinning the spinner on the board. "Or not…Steph, right foot red."

Stephanie looked at the mat; the only way she could keep her left foot on green and put her right foot on red was to do a split…under Danny. "Okay Danny, don't get any ideas." She began to slide underneath Danny and everybody started laughing, Danny didn't know what Stephanie was going to do so his eyes widened.

"Oh relax Danny; she's just doing a split!" Ren stated and Danny calmed down.

"Oh wait, I want to see!" Danny said wiggling around, trying to see Stephanie.

"Whoa calm down Danny! I really don't want my head coming in contacts with your ass." Stephanie said covering her head and everybody laughed again.

"Alright Harry, left foot blue." Tom managed to say between laughs. Just as Harry put his foot down, his arms gave out and he fell on Danny, causing him to fall on Stephanie. Tom, Dougie, and Ren couldn't help but burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Harry, don't cricket players have strong arms?" Danny said still sitting on Stephanie's back, and Harry was sitting in front of Danny.

"It's just rotten luck." He said shrugging.

"Ahem!"

Harry and Danny looked at Stephanie. "Oh…sorry Steph." Danny said getting up and pulling Steph up too. Stephanie rubbed her back as she got up.

"Alright boys, I have rehearsals tomorrow morning so I better get to bed."

"Well then goodnight Miss. David." Danny said kissing her hand and causing her to give off a slight blush.

"Alright Danny, could we try not to make Steph have any nightmares of you." Tom said pushing Stephanie to the stairs with Ren following. "Night Steph, night Ren."

"Night Tom!" They said together. "Night Harry, night popcorn nose!" Stephanie yelled going up the stairs.

"Popcorn nose?"Harry asked turning to Dougie.

"Long story." Dougie said real fast, and then he turned his attention to Danny and frowned. "What was that about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked sitting on the couch.

"I mean, I thought you weren't interested in Steph." He answered back with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well she's still hot, besides why should it bother you? You never said you liked her, and besides, didn't Frankie break up with you three weeks ago?" Danny asked back with a hint of annoyance. Dougie glared at him but left the room and went upstairs.

"Really Danny, did you have to be so harsh?" Harry asked with a guilty look.

"I guess not, but if he really wants this girl then he's gonna have to act like it in front of her." Danny explained causing Tom and Harry to look at each other.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked sitting next to Danny. He sighed and slouched over making the boys move closer.

"Ren told me that lots of guys ask Steph out, but she always turns them down because she's afraid they'll turn out like Travis." He said in a whisper.

"Oooh, so she's still in love with this Travis guy?" Harry asked quietly and Danny shrugged.

"What's this guy's name again?" Tom asked.

Danny thought to himself. "Oh, it's Travis Fletcher." Then Danny thought to himself again. "Hey…wait a minute." He turned to Tom who was nearly on the floor.

"Do you know him?" Harry asked helping Tom to regain balance.

"Yeah, he's my cousin, I remember him calling me one day about how much he loved this girl, but…he said she was going to die soon." Harry and Danny looked at each other.

"When did you talk to him?" Danny asked gulping.

"Uh…four months ago, but she got a heart transplant right? So she'll b e fine." Tom explained.

"I guess…" Harry said.

"Come on guys, let's go to bed." Tom said heading to the stairs.

The next morning Stephanie got dressed and woke up Ren. They were both going to James's today and later they were planning on having the band come back to the mansion. Once they were both ready, Stephanie grabbed her guitar case and they walked to James's house. It was 9:45 when they got there, which meant the boys were still asleep.

"You got the surprise present?" Stephanie asked Ren who nodded as a response. "Alright let me pick the lock." It only took her about 10 seconds to pick the lock, and then the girls were in.

"Nice place." Ren said as Stephanie led her to the family room.

"Ready?" Stephanie asked pulling a horn out of her purse. Ren nodded with a grin and pulled out her horn too. "1…2…3!!" They let the horns blow so loud that they couldn't even hear the boys running to the landing that looked over the family room. All four boys were only in their boxers except…Steve who happened to be naked. "Ahaha oh my god!" Stephanie said laughing her head off. Steve hid behind Danny as Danny laughed at him.

"Oh wow." Ren said covering her mouth, Dave and James started laughing too.

Steve poked his head over Danny's shoulder. "What are you doing here anyway?" He said with an embarrassed look.

"Uh, hello, new guitarist? I play for your band now and we have rehearsals!" Stephanie said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah!" Steve said lightly hitting himself in the head. "Why are you here so early?" James finally asked.

"Ren and I wanted to pull a prank, so we decided to pull a prank on you guys!" Stephanie said smiling.

"Gee thanks, we feel the love!" Dave said rolling his eyes.

"So are you guys coming or do I have to drag you guys?" Stephanie said taking a step forward causing Steve to widen his eyes.

"Noo!" He yelled running into his room to get dressed.

"We'll be down in a minute." Danny said as Dave and James went to go change.

"'Kay we'll be in the basement!" Stephanie said and he nodded as he went to his room tool. Stephanie turned to Ren. "You okay?" Ren slowly removed her hand from her mouth.

"His…it's…so big…" Stephanie laughed and pushed Ren to the basement.

"Yup it sure is Ren, now let's go downstairs." She said in a motherly tone but continued to laugh.

Today the band rehearsed Murdered in the Mosh, We're Not Alone, and Sick. Again, Stephanie made no errors, she sounded like she played in the band forever! Stephanie was extremely happy with the band she was now playing with, and she never wants to leave. As they began putting their instruments away, Ren spoke up.

"So do you guys want to come over?" The boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah sounds cool, I haven't been with my best friend in ages!" James said putting his arm around Stephanie's neck.

"Yeah, I was beginning to miss my bff too!" Stephanie said in a baby tone causing James to laugh.

"Well let's go! It's not every day we can but the shit out of McFly!" James and Stephanie laughed at Dave.

"Race you guys to the car!" Stephanie yelled running up the stairs with Ren following her.

"Hey not fair!" James said chasing them up the stairs with the guys behind him.

The girls won, and they were waiting gin the garage. "Damn took you guys long enough!" Ren yelled making Stephanie laugh.

"Alright we get, we're slow." Danny said tossing his keys between his hands. "No let's go!" They all followed him to a black hummer.

"Whoa, London has hummers?" Ren said but before anybody answered, Stephanie pulled her into the hummer. Surprisingly the quiet boys drive fast, because Danny was driving g like a maniac, but that was just because they were all singing to Witchdoctor by Toonage. Once they got to the house, Rockin' Robin by McFly was blasting from the radio. "I love this song!" Ren yelled as Danny parked the car. Everybody got out of the car and walked up the house. When Stephanie opened the front door, Ren was still singing the song. "Wise old owl, big black crow, flapping their wings saying go bird go, Rockin' Rob!" Ren was singing loudly not caring if she was out of tune causing the group to laugh. Ren stopped singing when she found McFly staring at her with confused looks as she entered the family room. "Oh sorry!" Ren said smiling.

Tom began laughing. "It's okay, we like that song too." Tom said from the white armchair.

"Yeah we know." The girls said together. "So what are you guys up to?" Steph asked.

"Nothin' really, planning on bumming around all day." Harry said from the couch facing the T.V.

"Nice! I'm joining!" Dave yelled and he high fived Harry. He squeezed between Harry and Danny (J) on the couch causing the boys to laugh.

Stephanie looked at James and Ren. "Boring!" the three yelled causing all the bums to jump besides Danny (H) and Steve. "Let's play a game!" Steve suggested. "Yeah I agree, but no twister." Danny (H) piped in. None of the bums said a thing. Ren and Steph looked at one another and smile. They both pulled their horns out again and blew them.

"Aaaah!" Tom yelled since he was closets to the girls. Ren grabbed the remote from Danny (J) and turned the T.V. off.

"Hey!" They all yelled.

"We're playing truth or dare, now get your asses on the ground and make a circle!" Ren yelled making the boys look at each other. Ren blew the horn rapidly and yelled "Now!" over and over again until the boys got in a circle.

"I'll go first!" Steve said while taking a seat between Danny (H) and James. "Tom, truth or dare?" Tom thought for a minute. "Truth."

"Are you gonna ask your girlfriend to marry you?" Tom thought to himself and shrugged. "Not sure mate. James truth or dare?"

"Dare!" James yelled proudly.

"Okay…do your best Hannah Montana impression!" James jumped up and pretended he had a microphone in his hand and made his voice really high pitch and sang a couple lyrics from Both Worlds. Everybody burst out laughing.

"Danny (J), truth or dare?" James asked sitting back down. "Dare." He answered calmly.

"Uh-oh, this could be bad." Stephanie said causing Steve and Tom to laugh.

"I dare you to lick Dave's foot!"

"That's not bad." Danny said while Dave took his right shoe off.

"Take a whiff mate!" Dave said sticking his foot in Danny's face. Danny's eyes widened and he grabbed is nose. "Oh damn!" He yelled but he finally licked his foot, he looked like he was going to vomit after it, and everybody laughed at his reaction. "Ewww my foot is covered in Danny Jones saliva!" Dave yelled and everybody laughed harder. "Alright, Dave truth or dare." Danny finally asked after recuperating.

"Truth."

"LAME!" Anyway, is it true you get your nails done at the salon?" Dave couldn't help but laugh and he nodded.

"Ren, truth or dare?"

"I'm not licking anybody's foot so truth." Ren answered quickly.

"Haha, okay what did you think of Steve's little show this morning?" Ren's eyes were like bug eyes and Stephanie burst out laughing.

"What show?" Harry asked with a confused look.

Stephanie pointed to Steve. "Naked." She said between laughing, and soon McFly joined into the laughter.

"Ren we're waiting!" Dave said with a smile.

Ren covered her face. "Big ass dick!" Stephanie couldn't help but fall over laughing and everybody laughed too. "Hey okay now let's calm down, Mr. Giggles, truth or dare?" Dougie looked up with a confused look. "Yes, you Mr. Giggles."

He let out a laugh. "Dare."

"Let's see…" Before Ren gave him a dare, Tom whispered something into her ear and she smiled. "I dare you to spend the whole day tomorrow giving my good friend here a tour of London." She said slapping Steph on her back causing Steph to look at her shocked.

"Done." Stephanie looked at Dougie and he gave her a smirk, and she suddenly became nervous for tomorrow.

Okay sooo? How was it? Let me know what you want to happen and if I like some of the ideas I might put them in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I do not own McFly, Son of Dork, Just My Luck, or any of the songs I use. Hope you like it! Oh and people's thoughts will be in _italics._ I've been thinking…do you guys want me to start using Stephanie's POV? Oh and by the way, I'm picturing Dougie's hair as it was in the 'Please Please' music video.

Chpt.6

The next day, Ren busted into Stephanie's room and jumped on her bed. "Get up foo; you have a dour date with Dougie!" She yelled in a Mr. T voice, jumping up and down on the bed causing Stephanie to wake up.

"It's not a date!" She yelled pushing Ren off the bed causing a loud thump which made Danny come upstairs.

"You guys okay?" He asked as Stephanie pulled the covers over her head.

"No! She won't get up and get ready for her date!" Ren yelled jumping back onto the bed. Danny crossed his arms across his chest and smirked.

"Oh, hey Doug…" He said causing Stephanie to jump out of bed and run into the walk in closet and slam the door shut behind her.

"Oh, nice one." Ren said high fiving Danny and he smiled. They both walked over to the closet door and Danny lead against it.

"So Steph, what are you gonna wear for your date?" He asked smirking to Ren, making her laugh.

"It's not a date! It's a tour of London!" She yelled from the closet making them laugh.

"Whatever you say Steph!" He yelled back, still laughing as he took a step away from the door allowing Stephanie to come out. Once she did though, Danny dropped his jaw.

"What?" Stephanie asked with a confused look. She was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with her studded belt buckled over the top loosely around her waist. She had a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots to match. For accessories, she wore a black knit beanie that showed off her brown and blond streaked wavy lock. "Do you think it's too much?" She asked looking down at herself.

"No! It's perfect!" Ren said pulling Stephanie to her jewelry box. "Finish getting ready, Danny and I'll go check on Dougie." Ren said grabbing Danny, who was still I shock, and dragged him out the door making Stephanie laugh. She slipped on some silver rings; one of the rings was wings that wrapped around her middle finger on her left hand. She slipped on her black leather studded bracelet and began applying a good amount of eyeliner and mascara which made her hazel eyes pop, and she added a small amount of foundation, making her skin glow. When she was satisfied with what she saw in the mirror, she grabbed her leather motto jacket and brushed her teeth. Just as she made her way down the stairs she stopped and felt her heart beating rapidly. _'Oh no…oh wait…' _She felt her hands that were a tiny bit sweaty. _'I'm just nervous…man that was close…wait…why am I nervous?'_

"Dougie, you look fine." Tom said to Dougie who was messing with his hair. He was wearing a brown button down shirt with gray jeans and white sneakers.

"Stop messin' with your hair mate! You'll be fine." Danny said hitting Dougie's hand causing him to drop it to his side.

"What if she gets bored?" Dougie asked panicking a little. Ren sighed and handed Dougie his coat.

"She won't…trust me, she doesn't get bored easily." Dougie took the coat and slipped in ton. As Stephanie made her way down the stairs, all the boys turned their attention to Steph.

"Wow." Harry said looking at Stephanie than back to Dougie. "Good luck mate." Dougie just nodded but he continued to look at Stephanie.

"What's everybody looking at?" Stephanie asked making the boys look away, and Dougie had a slight blush on his face making Ren laugh.

"Alright you crazy kids," Tom began to say as he pushed Dougie and Stephanie to the door, which Danny had opened for them. "Don't get into too much trouble." He said as Danny closed the door behind them.

"I think they want us out of the house." Stephanie said making Dougie chuckle and he lead her to his car, which was a 2008 Ashton Martin DBS 2-door coupe.

"They must be planning a party, and us kids aren't allowed." Dougie said opening the door for her and leaned on it.

"Well damn, looks like we'll need to have more fun than them." Stephanie said getting in the car.

"I guess, by the way you look really nice." Dougie said smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." He smiled again and he closed the door and walked around the car and got in. the drive was about 20 minutes. Once they got to a parking lot both of them knew it was going to be packed. They both got out and began walking up a side walk that leads to the main area of London.

"You know, we'll probably be stopped like a billion times by fans." Dougie said as he squeezed between two people that pasted him.

"Maybe you, but not me." She said, but as soon as she said that a group of girls about 12 ran up to her.

"Oh my gosh, you're Stephanie David that used to be in Time Machine! You're my idol; can I have your autograph?" One of the girls asked her. Stephanie looked at Dougie and gave him a surprised look which made him laugh.

"Uh…sure, who should I make this out to?" Stephanie asked taking the girl's pen and notebook.

"Elizabeth." The girl answered smiling.

"There you go Elizabeth." Stephanie said giving the pen and notebook back to the girl.

"Thank you!" She said running off with the other girls.

"What? Didn't think you had any fans in London?" He asked her making her roll her eyes.

"Not really." She said as they began walking towards Big Ben.

Yeah, that's what the guys and I thought when were in the states. Turns out we had a lot of fans."

"Oh please, lots of girls think you guys are amazing. 'Oh my god, I love Danny!' 'Tom is the best!'" She said mimicking fans which made Dougie laugh.

"What, I don't have any fans?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh please, don't get me started about your fans." Stephanie said rolling her eyes, he continued to laugh. "Oh, do you think we could get a picture of Big Ben?" Stephanie asked as Big Ben came into view.

"Yeah sure." He said stopping.

"I only have my camera phone." She said taking it out of her pocket.

"That should be fine." He said taking the phone and put his left arm around her shoulders. "Say cheese!" He said in an alien tone making Stephanie giggle once he took the picture.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" She managed to say and he shrugged giving her phone back to her and she looked at the picture. The picture was a close up of them, Stephanie giggling and Dougie sticking his tongue out and looking cross eyed, Big Ben was in the background. She began laughed and Dougie smiled. "This is the best picture I've seen!" She said putting her phone in her pocket. "So Mr. Poynter, where to next?" She asked as they began walking again.

"Not sure. Once I start to figure out where we are I can start the tour." He said making Stephanie laugh again.

"Not the best tour guide are you?"

"Nah." He said shrugging, but he soon figured out where they were and showed Stephanie a couple places where the band performed. He even showed her where the zoo and park were and got stopped by lots of fans. Every place they went, Dougie had a hilarious story he told Stephanie, and they would always make her laugh which Dougie liked.

"So, this is where Danny tried to catch a squirrel, but sadly for him, we scared the squirrel off." Stephanie laughed again but stopped when she heard a noise come from Dougie's stomach, Dougie grabbed his stomach and made an embarrassed look which made Stephanie let out a laugh.

"Hungry?" Stephanie asked and he nodded. "Alright, let's get something to eat."

"Sweet!" Dougie said and they began walking to a burger joint. Once they got there, they were seated immediately. "Hope you like burgers." Dougie said taking off his coat, and so did Stephanie.

"Are you kidding? I love burgers; I used to have burgers every summer in Ocean city." Dougie laughed.

"So, what was your life like before you went and got famous?"

"Boring, ordinary, pretty much like every other normal kid. I lived with a mother, siblings, and a bipolar father." Dougie widened his eyes.

"Whoa…bipolar father? Um…last time I checked, that's not normal." Stephanie shrugged.

"I guess what about you?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, I had a normal life." He said making normal stand out then most of the sentence. "Parents and a little sister."

"Lucky ordinary boy, I had to grow up in a house with three older brothers." Stephanie said making Dougie laugh, soon the waiter came and took their orders and their food came out. "So, since you know about my unlucky relationship, how's yours?" Stephanie asked taking a sip of her soda.

Dougie shrugged. "Unlucky, I guess, my ex broke up with me."

"Oh, well…that usually ends a conversation." Stephanie said feeling stupid, but he just shrugged.

"Nah, it's cool, if she didn't break up with me, I was gonna break up with her."

"Why?"

"Well, she cheated on me." Dougie said sounding a little sad.

"What? Well if she can't stay with a guy like you and has to go after another guy, then she's not right for you." Dougie cocked his eyebrow and gave her a smirk.

"And what kind of guy am I?" He asked leaning on the table.

"Well…you're nice, and caring, and…" Stephanie stopped herself before she finished her sentence. Dougie knew that and he cocked his eyebrow again.

"And?"

"Your check." The waiter said snapping both their attentions. _'Man, saved by the…waiter?'_ Stephanie thought to herself. Just as she began pulling money out, Dougie stopped her.

"I got it." He said handing the money to the waiter.

"Thank you sir." The waiter said walking away.

"Yeah, thanks." Stephanie said as they both got up and put their coats on.

"Come on, one more thing to show you." Dougie said grabbing Stephanie's hand making her blush. Once they were outside, it had gotten darker and they walked to the lake and looked over to the Tower Bridge.

"So, what are we doing here?" Stephanie asked as more people came over.

"You'll see." Just as he said that there was a loud whistling sound and a colorful explosion in the sky. As more fireworks were being shot off the bridge, they could hear 'oos' and 'ahs'. Another firework was shot off and it startled Stephanie causing her to squeeze Dougie's hand. He gently squeezed her hand back and he looked at her, she also looked at him and smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked and she nodded. The car ride back was very quiet, and they stopped holding each other's hands. Once they entered the house they found both bands watching "The Gremlins." They both took their jackets off and Stephanie made her way up the stairs and Dougie followed her. Just as she was about to close the door to her room, Dougie stopped it and walked in.

"What? No 'thank you for an awesome day Dougie?'"

Stephanie sighed. "Thank you for an awesome day Doug." She said repeating him. "Now can I go to bed?"

"Well if you really want to." He said closing the bedroom door and jumped on her bed, laying with his arms behind his head looking at her. She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "What? Not coming to bed?" He asked with a smirk.

"I wasn't planning going to bed like this." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, okay." He grabbed his belt and he began to undo it.

"Whoa!" She yelled grabbing his wrist before he did anything else, which made him laugh.

"Just kidding." He said holding his hands up. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "You know, you never had your turn with truth or dare last night."

"So?" Stephanie asked giving him a confused look.

"So, Stephanie, truth or dare?" Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, dare." She said not really caring, and Dougie's sinister smirk came up.

"Alright Stephanie, I dare you to let me sleep with you tonight." There was a pause and Stephanie looked shocked. "Not like that you pervert." Dougie said shaking his head but smiling. Stephanie sighed and nodded.

"Fine, let me go change." She said getting up and walking into her closet and began changing. She came back out wearing black flannel shorts and a red cami.

"Whoa!" She yelled when she found Dougie in bed propped up against the headrest without a shirt on.

"What? I got boxers on." Stephanie sighed again and turned off the lights.

"No funny business." She said before climbing into bed; Dougie put his hands up as defense. Once she climbed into and faced the nightstand, Dougie slid down until his head was on the pillow. Stephanie sighed and turned to Dougie who was also looking at Stephanie. "Why did you want to sleep in here?"

"Because when I was holding your hand, it felt like I was holding an icicle, so I thought I should warm you up." He said wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh gee, thanks." She said sarcastically. She then looked at Dougie's tattoo and became very interested in it and she began tracing it with her finger.

"That tickles." He said but he didn't stop.

"What was she like…you ex." She asked continuing to trace his tattoo.

"Not as cool as you. She didn't even smell as nice as you, you smell like vanilla." She laughed because he sounded really tired and he was beginning to slur. There was a long pause but Dougie spoke again. "What was Travis like?"

"He was nice and cute, but he's not like you. You're funny, nice, caring…" she yanwned. "…and really hot." There was a long pause and Dougie smiled.

"Thanks." He said and Stephanie snuggled into his chest.

"No problem." She said falling asleep. He smiled again and he rested his head on hers.

Soooo, how did you like it? Wasn't sure if I should let them kiss yet cause…technically it wasn't a date! Anyway hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I do not own McFly, Son of Dork, Just My Luck, or any of the songs I use. Hope you like it! Oh and people's thoughts will be in _italics._

Chpt.7 (Stephanie's POV)

The next morning I heard people snickering and laughing. I slowly opened my eyes to find my face buried into Dougie's chest. I heard more people laughing and clicks of cameras so I tried to turn around but I was unable to move, Dougie's arms were tightly wrapped around me which made me blush. I began tracing his tattoo, hoping it would wake him up, and he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the door.

"Dude they're awake!" I heard someone whisper which sounded like Dave.

"Run!" Another person whispered, and he sounded like Tom and then there were footsteps running down the stairs. When the footsteps were gone he looked down at me.

"Morning." He said with a tired smile and I smiled back.

"Morning." I said looking directly into his mysterious eyes. "So, do I feel any warmer?" I asked as he sat up, he shrugged.

"A little, guess that means I should stay in here more often 'cause apparently I'm 'really hot'." He said looking back at me with a smirk. It took me a second to realize what he meant and I remembered telling him he was 'really hot', I just glared at him and got out of bed and went to my closet. I heard him laugh as I walked into my closet.

"Well I'm just repeating what you said!" He was still laughing I couldn't help but blush and I was glad he couldn't see. "I'm gonna go change."

"'Kay." Once I was finished changing, Dougie was gone so I went downstairs and into the family room.

"Hey there Sleepy!" James said who was sitting on one of the couches.

"Geez girl, we thought you'd never wake up!" Ren said who was sitting next to him.

"What time is it?" I asked flowed by a yawn.

"12:30, aren't you usually up before that?" Danny (J) asked who was on the other couch watching T.V.; I nodded and took a seat in the armchair across form James and Ren. "Whoa! News travels fast! Isn't that you and Doug on your date?" He asked me pointing to the T.V. At that moment Dougie came in.

"Hey it is." He said looking at the T.V. for a couple minutes. _So…does that mean it was a date?_

"Wait…is that hand holding I see?" Ren asked getting off the couch and walking up to the T.V. which made Danny and James laugh. Dave and Steve soon came out of the kitchen about Ren's comment.

"Are they?" Steve asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich and Ren nodded.

"Aww how cute! Our little rockstars are growing up!" Dave said in a baby voice and he took a seat next to Danny. Dougie began laughing but I just rolled my eyes, then the doorbell rang.

"Got it!" Tom yelled from the foyer. "Hello? Aaah!" Tom suddenly ran full speed into the family room and jumped on top of Danny and Dave.

"Tom?" We all asked staring at him.

"Fire, breathing, dragon lady!" He yelled covering his head with a pillow. Suddenly a girl with short brown hair walked in causing all of us to look at her. She looked directly at Dougie who was in shock. _'Whoa, who the hell is that?'_

"What, are you already over me?" She yelled and he just backed up into the couch. "Who is she? Another model?" He looked really confused and fell over the couch onto Danny, Tom, and Dave.

"Yeah, just keep adding more people." Dave yelled trying to break free from the dog pile.

"Whoa there Miss Bitchy!" Ren yelled getting up and walked over to the girl. I was seriously confused now and began to think she was Dougie's ex.

"I wasn't talking to you!" She yelled pushing Ren down. That was a bad move, nobody pushes my friends around.

"Who the hell do you think you are, waltzing in here like you own the place?" I yelled pushing her, and she too fell to the ground. She got up and looked at me in horror.

"You! You're the girl he's fooling around with!" She was about to slap me across the face but somebody caught her wrist. It was Dougie. At this moment everybody was standing and Danny (H) and Harry both came into the room.

"Let's go talk." Dougie said quietly, as they began to walk outside the girl smiled at Dougie. I felt hurt, but I was still confused about what just happened. We were all silent until Dave spoke.

"Get off me Tom!" He yelled pushing Tom off him so hard that Tom fell off the couch and landed on James's foot.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" James yelled back.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tom yelled back, as they continued to yell things were starting to go back to normal. I was so confused, so I went upstairs to my room and closed the door behind me, it wasn't too long until there was a knock and the door opened.

"Steph?" It was Ren. "Are you okay? You seemed a little out of it." I took a seat at the foot of my bed and Ren sat next to me.

"I don't know, I mean should I already be having feelings for this guy?" I asked turning to her, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes but I held them back.

"Well, it's been a while since your break up with Travis, and you never looked at another guy since then. I was amazed at how you were acting around Dougie; you looked like you didn't even care about the band break up or your break up with Travis." She swung her arm around my neck and continued. "You looked really happy and since I'm your bff, I would love to see you happy all the time, so Dougie better not screw this up." I felt so much better after listening to her. I couldn't help but smile and let out a laugh.

"Thanks Ren." I gave her a hug and she hugged me back, then there was a sudden crash from downstairs.

"Sorry Ren!" Harry yelled and Ren suddenly jumped up.

"I'll be back in a minute." She ran downstairs and I let out another laugh. Once she left, I got up and took my lyrics out of my nightstand and sat back down at the foot of my bed. I opened the book to my unfinished lyrics and right away, I finished the song. I named it 'Shapeshifter'; I didn't feel like stopping so I began writing another song.

"I guess I should've known it wasn't gonna end okay, you're such a trouble maker but I like you just that way. A bomb tick ticking with me the one I'd best to blame, just like I can't tell and I'm ready to blow, I sat around a lot and thought about the world without you and no matter what you think, everything is not about you, you think I'm still hung up on you but baby it's not true." I stopped singing when I ran out of ideas.

"Don't stop." I jumped up and looked over at the doorway where Dougie was standing. _'Oh my god, he heard me singing.' _He started laughing at my reaction and walked in. "What, cat got your tongue?"

"Where's your ex…or…your girlfriend?" I asked picking up my book and walked past him to put it in my nightstand. Yeah I was mad.

"Whoa, girlfriend?" He yelled almost making me laugh…almost. "Since when did I get a girlfriend…and who is she?" He asked grabbing my arm and made me turn to face him so fast I almost lost my balance.

"I just thought you and your ex would start going out because of the way she acted and I thought you might still have feelings for her." I swear I thought I confused him because of the look he gave me. He sighed and sat down on my bed.

"How could I want a person back who cheated on me and then all of a sudden act like I'm their property? Besides I told you yesterday I would have dumped her if she didn't break up with me." He looked up at me and looked me straight in my eyes. I felt so much better once he told me this. I sighed and sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He let out a chuckle.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." He fell silent for a minute but spoke up again. "So, what's the song about?" I lifted my head off his shoulder and positioned myself so I was leaning against my pillow.

"It's just about how I'm over Travis and he wasn't the right guy and…yeah." I said hoping he'd drop the subject but he caught on.

"So what's 'and yeah'?" He asked turning himself so he was sitting facing me on the bed and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh…not sure, let me get back to you on that one." I started to get up but he pulled me down so we were both lying on the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked while laughing.

"You're cold and I'm 'really hot'." I rolled my eyes, he was just so proud to hear that.

"You know, since I'm a fifth degree black belt, I can do this." I broke out of his grasp and rolled on top of him.

"Well this seems familiar." He said with a smile, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and in a split second he pushed me off and rolled on top of me. He held my wrists above y head so I couldn't push him off.

"Hey!"

"I think I might just be a tad bit string than you." He said smiling but I glared at him.

"Get off!" I yelled at him but he just laughed instead.

"Gotta tell me what 'and yeah' means." He said giving me a smirk. So what should I say to him? I'm over Travis because I fell for you? I let out a sigh as if it meant defeat.

"I think I fell for a guy." I finally said. He shrugged and finally let me up, but before I could run out of my room he grabbed me from behind.

"Not yet." He said but I began laughing because I knew what he wanted. "Who's the lucky guy?" I finally gave up.

"Go look in a mirror." I said smiling. He released me and walked over to my vanity mirror.

"Hey I think I know that guy." He said making me laugh.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool but I wasn't sure if yesterday was a date or not." I said smiling and he smiled back. He walked back to me and put his hands on my waist.

"I think he told me it was a date." He said making a look like he was actually thinking and I laughed again.

"Oh really?" I said trying to hold my blush and laughter back.

"Yeah, he wanted me to give you a message."

"Oh and what would…" I was unable to finish my sentence because he covered my lips with his. His kiss was so gentle and his lips were so warm, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. Sadly he broke the kiss, but if he hadn't I probably would have run out of air.

"He said he was crazy about you too." He said against my lips and I smiled. Just as we were about to kiss again my bedroom door opened.

"Hey Steph, WHOA!" Danny yelled realizing what he walked in on. "You know, maybe we should have a special knocking patter." He said slowly closing the door. Dougie and I both looked down, to embarrassed about Danny walking in. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and both Dougie and I sighed.

"Yes Danny?" I asked as we both removed out hands from each other.

"Well, James and I were talking about possibly going on tour with both bands, what do you guys think? It's in 3 weeks."

"Yeah, sounds cool." I said and Dougie nodded.

"Alright cool, uh…, carry on." Danny said closing the door.

"Well you heard the man." Dougie said grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him.

"Wait, Doug…I need to ask you something." He looked really concerned and I stepped out of his arms and sat down on my bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to me.

"If I still…had a heart condition, how would you react when I told you?" He sighed and pulled me closer to him and he leaned against the head rest.

"Better than Travis, I wouldn't assume you'd die right away and break up with you." He said as he wrapped his right arm around my waist and used his other hand to gently rub my arm. I thought I was gonna cry, when he said that he sounded so truthful and it hurt that e didn't know the truth. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Thank you." I said resting my head on his chest. We stayed there for a while until we heard more crash sounds from downstairs.

"Sorry Dougie!" Danny yelled and Dougie let out a heavy sigh. That's when I knew that this tour was gonna be long and crazy.

Okay 'Shapeshifter' is a song from the movie Josie and the Pussycats, it came out in 2001. The song Stephanie was singing was 'Crush' by Selena Gomez and the Scene. If you have any ideas of what you want to happen in the story, just let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks McSteph and McFlyGrl for all the reviews! Hope I can get some more!! Anyway I don't own McFly, Son of Dork, or Just My Luck, but I do hope you enjoy it!!!

Chpt.8 (Stephanie's POV)

Three weeks came and left, during those weeks I had early morning rehearsals with the band. I was so surprised at how fast the songs turn up on the radio; our tour was even sold out in 2 days! But, I guess that's also because we're touring with McFly. Dougie has also been busy with his band too, we had little time to be together but we managed by sneaking out of the house while both the bands and Ren got together for game night…yeah it's new. He would also come to my room every night for our rated G sleepovers, and he helped me finish my new song which is called 'Crush' and the song I finished before that, I named 'Shapeshifter'.

"Steph come on!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Ren calling for me from downstairs. She was excited to be going on the tour with us too, she was the first one packed and I'm…the last, just as I zipped my suitcase shut, Harry and Dougie busted into my room.

"Do we have to leave without you?" Dougie said as he walked over to me. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him.

"Because, you're taking too long!" Harry said grabbing my suitcase and guitar case. "Grab her and let's go!" He said to Dougie and he nodded. Dougie grabbed my arm and bent over, tossing me over his shoulder making me laugh and he began to make his way out the room.

"Wait! Lyrics!" I yelled making him laugh. He walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my book, and then he finally made his way downstairs to the bus.

"Took you long enough mate!" Danny yelled, who was hanging out the door of the bus. We both laughed and Dougie continued to carry me on the bus and put me down on the couch and he took a seat next to me. Since there are 2 bands touring together, both bands pinched in to buy a bigger tour bus. There was the normal driver and passenger seat in the front. When you first walk onto the bus, you're in the kitchen/mini lounge. As you walk further to the back of the bus, there's a mini hallway that has 5 bunks on both side and on the right side there's a small bathroom that has a toilet, sink, and shower. All the way in the back is a bigger lounge that has a T.V., an x-box 390, and a ps3.

"Man, I thought we'd never leave!" James said taking a seat on my other side, which allowed me to punch him in the arm. "Hey!" He said laughing as he rubbed his arm.

"So where are we heading to first?" Danny (H) asked who sat across from me on the other couch, and then the driver seat spung around showing Dave in the driver seat. My eyes widened and I suddenly became worried.

"Norwich!" He yelled and then he kicked the passenger seat. "How do we get their navigator?" The passenger seat turned around with Ren wrestling with a map.

"Uh…hold on a sec." She said trying to fold the map up. I shook my head and could tell the guys were trying to be nice and hold their laughter back, but they didn't have much luck.

"Here Ren, I'll be the navigator." Tom said taking the map from Ren and folded it up.

"That's probably a good idea." Ren said getting up and took a seat next to Danny (H).

"Okay…so can we go now?!" Harry yelled from the very back of the bus where he was attempting to hook up the x-box 360.

"Geesh, keep your pants on!" Dave said turning around and starting the engine. Once I thought Dave's driving was okay, I got up and got a coke zero from the refrigerator. As I closed the door to the refrigerator and turned I nearly ran into Dougie.

"Holy crap! Warn me when you walk up behind me!" I said quietly and leaned against the wall next to the refrigerator.

"But where' the fun in that?" He asked laughing and he got a red bull. "I'm pretty surprised of how well Dave is driving." He said, taking a sip of his drink. I nodded and took a sip of my coke zero, suddenly the bus jolted back making Dougie fall on me and I fell on the ground between the bunks.

"Okay, seriously guys, when we get to a hotel or back home you can jack off, but not on the bus!" Harry said causing us both to look at Harry who was laughing with Danny (J) and Steve. I glared at Harry and could tell Dougie was holding back his laughter.

"Shut up Harry." He said getting off me and he pulled me up by my hands.

"Thank you sir." I said as he also handed me my half empty can of soda and he smiled back at me.

"Your welcome madam." He said taking my hand in his and walked back to the couch, but before I sat down, I walked up behind Dave and flicked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his head and turned to face me.

"And thank you too!" I said sticking my tongue out at him and he copied me.

"Eyes on the road!" Tom yelled grabbing the wheel.

"Whoops!" Dave said with a laugh and he focused back on driving.

"Dave are you sure you have your license?" Dougie asked grabbing the arm rest for dear life.

"Yeah! I only got three tickets! Geez guys, have a little faith in me." He said sarcastically. We all laughed exc3ept the boys in the back who probably didn't hear him.

"So, how much longer until we're there?" I asked taking a seat between Dougie and James, hoping some would answer. Tom looked at his ghost busters wrist watch and looked at me.

"Two in a half hours." He said which didn't make me feel any better. I was so excited for the concert, and I couldn't wait to get on stage with both bands. James even said someone was gonna do a surprise performance, apparently everybody knows who it is…except me, even Ren and Dougie won't tell me!

"Don't look to happy." Dougie said making me snap out of my thoughts, but before I could say anything to him, my phone suddenly started playing 'Scotty doesn't know'. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and saw the text message icon on the screen. I opened it and read the short text.

_Can't wait to see you on stage._

_--Travis_

"Aah!" I yelled tossing my phone in the air and pushed myself into the couch. Dougie watched the phone float through the air and then fall on the ground.

"Well if you didn't like your phone that much, you didn't have to scream." He said looking at me but I guess he noticed something was wrong, both him and James looked down at me.

"You okay?" James asked me with a confused look and I shook my head really fast. I saw Danny pick up my phone and read the message.

"Who's Travis?" He asked and Ren grabbed the phone from him.

"What?!" She yelled after reading the message. At that moment Tom turned around in his chair and Harry, Danny (J), and Steve came out.

"What? What?" Dave yelled letting us know he wanted to know what was going on.

"Why the hell would that scumbag be texting you?" Dougie asked with a pissed of look.

"Wait, who's Travis?" Danny asked again.

"Stephanie's ex." Ren said with a slight hint of anger in her tone."My cousin." Tom piped in; both their comments made me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, don't remind me." I said then I realized what Tom said. "Wait…cousin! How is he your cousin!? You're too nice!" I asked becoming really confused and he just shrugged.

"Whoa Steph, calm down." James said pushing me back against the couch making me relax.

"He said he can't wait to see you on stage. So what? He won't date you but he'll stalk you?" Ren said tossing back my phone but Dougie took it and read it.

"Do we get to be Steph's bodyguards?!" Steve asked getting excited making Danny (J) and Harry laugh but I just rolled my eyes.

"It's not a bad idea." Tom suggested and the boys stopped laughing and they looked at each other.

"Why would he randomly start talking to you after he was certain you were going to die?" Dougie asked in an angry tone which surprised me and I saw his grip tighten on my phone. Danny (J) followed my gaze to Dougie's hand and his eyes widened.

"Whoa Doug, calm down." He said putting a hand on Dougie's should which made Dougie look up at him and down at me and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"I just, I don't know I just got a really bad feeling." He said looking down.

"You know, Doug had bad feelings when we went to those haunted places and something scary would always happen." Harry said and Tom nodded in agreement.

"Guys let's not worry about it now. I mean we're on a tour bus and he's somewhere else, so nothing is going to happen so just chill." Dave said trying to calm us down. The boys nodded and went to the back and played more video games besides Dave, Tom, and Dougie. I looked up at Dougie and he was still looking at the text message.

"Maybe you should take a nap." I suggested and he looked at me and smiled.

"Sure, only if you come with me." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Go get a room!" Ren said stretching across the couch.

"Okay!" Dougie said taking my hand and pulled me to the bunks. His was the second one up on the right side of the hall. He lifted me up on the bunk and I slid in, then he jumped in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me really close to him.

"You okay?" I asked looking up at him and he just smiled.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" He asked giving me a confused look.

"Well by the way I saw how you were squeezing my cell, you didn't look to cheery." He sighed and looking right in to my eyes, oh how I loved his eyes.

"I'm fine, trust me." The look he gave was so convincing, but I knew he was lying. It's not just him, I could tell whenever somebody lied to me, and it's something I learned as I grew up in my childhood home. I decided to shrug it off and maybe I'd talk to him later about it.

"Fine, but if there's anything wrong with my cell, you're buying me a new one." I said closing my eyes. It took him two minutes for what I said to function in his head.

"Hey!" He whined making me laugh and I opened my eyes.

"You break it, you buy it." I said giving him a smirk. He glared back at me, but then he kissed me on the lips and I couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Hey, we're right out here guys!" Danny (J) yelled making me smile once Dougie pulled away who was also smiling.

"Don't be jealous!" Dougie said, sticking his head out of the bunk curtain and the guys laughed.

"I thought you were going to take a nap, Dougie." Steve asked.

"Well I have to have my teddy bear to sleep with!" He said in a sarcastic tone and he closed the curtain.

"Ooooooh!" The boys yelled together and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh you guys are so perverted!" Dougie yelled in a gay voice making me laugh. We both soon fell asleep, but it didn't feel like two in a half hours when I woke up to the bus shaking as the boys ran off.

"Dougie, Steph, you coming?" Ren asked sliding the curtain open making us wake up.

"It's too early!" I said taking Dougie's pillow and put it over my head.

"Its 2 o'clock Steph." Ren said and Dougie laughed.

"Exactly!" Both Ren and Dougie laughed and Dougie pulled the pillow off my head.

"Come on." He said getting out of the bunk. I sighed and followed.

We walked into the building that we were going to perform in tomorrow night, we caught up with Fletch. "Hey guys, how was the drive?" He asked once he was finished talking to a group of men, which I figured worked there.

"Pretty good, we found out Dave can drive." Danny (J) said with a straight face.

"Hey!" Dave yelled and Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"Well that's good. So, are you guys ready to do our sound check?" He asked.

"Yeah." Both bands said together.

"Cool, Ren you can help me with deciding if they're loud enough from the back.

"Alright." Ren said following him to the stage.

"Come on guys, let's get our stuff." Tom said leading us back to the bus. He opened a door on the side of the bus revealing the lower compartment where our suitcase and instruments were. He began handing us our instruments and we walked back into the building and went to the stage. The stage was fairly big, big enough for two bands to perform together.

"Okay, McFly first!" Fletch yelled from the back of the room. Danny, Tom, and Dougie hooked their guitars and bass up to the amps and Harry sat behind the drum set that had 'McFly & Son of Dork tour' printed on the bass drum. They played most of their songs from their latest album and soon Fletch said they were good to go.

"Thanks guys, okay Son of Dork, your turn!" He yelled and we hooked up our guitars and bass. We played a couple songs from our album but Ren stopped us.

"Steph, I think you should play a little bit louder." She yelled and Fletch nodded in agreement.

"Okay." We began playing "Thunderbirds'; I began to think I was loud enough because I swear I thought I saw James and Steve bouncing because of the vibrations from the amp.

"Yeah that's good!" Fletch yelled giving us a thumbs up. "Let's get the other boys back out here and play "Fun, Fun, Fun,' and "Build Me up Buttercup.' McFly came back out and we played the songs perfectly. For both songs, every guitar solo was a duet between Danny and I, and both Harry and Danny (H) had their own drum set to play. The songs seemed so much hardcore then McFly playing the songs with Bused, and I have to say, having Steve sing Charlie's parts and Dougie singing Matt's parts was so much better! "Okay guys that's a wrap!" Fletch said as he and Ren came walking towards the stage. We all unplugged our guitars, or basses, and handed them to the men who worked there.

"So, who wants dinner?" Tom asked zipping his grey hoodie up as we walked outside.

"Us." We all said together and we caught Tom off guard.

"Whoa, you guys need to stop doing that!" He said making us laugh.

"Let's go, I'm hungry!" Danny (J) said making us laugh again.

"When are you not fatty?" Dougie asked making Danny put him in a headlock.

"Careful Danny, or his teddy bear will come after you!" Harry said laughing.

"Hardy, har, har, very funny." I said pushing him into Danny (H) who ran into Steve and he ran into James who fell.

"Hey, who did that?!" James yelled as he tried to get up and the boys pointed to me. I looked behind me pretending it wasn't me but they were still looking at me.

"Ren did it!"I yelled running past James and pushed him back down and the guys started laughing again.

"Hey! Was not!" She yelled, chasing after me.

"Stephanie you're so gonna regret that!" James yelled and he ran after us.

"Hey Dougie may I suggest getting a leash for your girlfriend?" Danny (J) said sarcastically.

"She's not a dog!" He yelled and I could hear laughter.

"Wait Steph, Ren! You're gonna get lost!" Tom yelled and I could hear the rest of the guys running after us. I didn't really listen to Tom, but I wished I did because as I ran around a corner I ran into something hard and fell backwards.

"Whoa!" Ren yelled as she grabbed my arms but we slipped on some ice and fell backwards.

"Hey!" James yelled who caught Ren but he fell back to.

"James!" Dave yelled because James fell on him.

"I gotcha." Danny (H) said and the train of dominos finally stopped.

"Okay so who caused this mayhem?" Dougie asked as he pulled his cell out and took a picture of us. "Oh wait, let me guess…

"STEPHANIE!" Steve yelled before Dougie could guess.

"Hey! I was gonna guess!" Dougie whined, I couldn't help but laugh because of how high Dougie voice got. We began to get up and whipe off any dirt or snow was on us.

"Actually I think that was my fault." A person said and I looke up at what I ran into and I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled backing up into Ren.

Hmmm I wonder who it could be?? It's been a while but I got it up. So what do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, so I saw 'The Wolfman' over the weekend and I got this idea of writing a story about McFly and 1 of the members is a werewolf, what do you think? Anyway, I don't own McFly, Son of Dork, or Just My Luck, but I do hope you enjoy it!!!**

Chpt.9 (Stephanie's POV)

"What are you doing here?" I yelled backing up into Ren.

"Whoa, Lerch! Thought I'd never see you again!" Ren said walking up to the tall boy I ran into and gave him our classic handshake. I felt a tug on my arm but I continued to glare at my ex band mate.

"Who's Stretch?" Dave asked quietly but he heard him.

"Oh, I'm Adam Smith, the drummer in our old band." He said, nudging my arm when he said our. I continued to glare at Adam and I could feel Dougie's eyes on me.

"Hi, I'm Tom." He shook Adams hand.

"I'm Harry."

"Danny."

"Steve."

"Danny."

"Dave." James didn't introduce himself because he already ment Adam, but Dougie didn't because, well I don't know why.

"Are we done with introductions?!" I was pissed and I wanted to know why Adam was here.

"Adam, there you are!" A boy came running up; he had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. Once I figured who it was I began glaring at him too. "Oh…hey Steph." He said and I could tell he was scared of the look I gave him.

"Zach, what the hell are you guys doing here?!" I took a step toward them and they both put their hands up and took a step back. The look on their faces let me know they were scared.

"Whoa Steph, we're only here to talk." Zach said still holding his hands up.

"Then talk." I said with clenched teeth. He looked around at the group of people that was in front of him.

"In private?"

"No way, you got something to say to her, then you can say it in front of us." Dougie said taking a step next to me; I could feel his hand graze mine and I wanted to hold it so badly but I was too angry. Zach and Adam looked at each other, sighed, and put their hands down.

"It's Travis, he thinks that since you got a heart transplant, we could be a band again, and…" Zach stopped and looked to the ground.

"And what?" James asked. I could hear the hint of anger in his voice. Man was I happy for both James and Dougie standing up for me.

"He wants you back." Adam said making Zach's head snap up to Adam's direction.

"Dude, you're not supposed to say that!" Adam shrugged and Zach slapped himself in the head. I was furious at this point and I couldn't believe the words that came out of their mouths.

"Why the hell would Steph want him back?" Dougie asked loudly and both Adam and Zach looked confused. They looked from Dougie to me and back to Dougie.

"You…moved on?" Adam looked hurt. I felt a little sorry for him. You see he was an orphan, the band was his family; Zach and Travis being his best bros and he was hoping I would marry Travis, glad that's not gonna happen.

"Yeah I did, I'm in a better band, and I'm with a better guy who doesn't leave me with an actual broken heart!" I took Dougie's hand and began walking away. I knew the others didn't follow right away, but it didn't bother me. I just needed to get away from Adam and Zach.

"Steph, whoa." Dougie tried to make me stop but I ignored him and continued pulling him down the sidewalk. "Steph!" He stopped dead in his tracks and pulled me towards him. I finally felt the tears slide down my face. He notice and pulled me into a hug. "Steph, talk to me." He said looking down and wiped some of my tears away.

"I'm just done with the band drama and I was done with it 4 months ago. Why do they need to pop back into my life when things start to get better?" He hugged me again and I cried into his Hurly sweatshirt. I could hear the others walking up.

"You guys go ahead to dinner, I'm gonna stay back at the bus with Steph." He said and I could hear 'okay's and someone say, 'sounds like a good idea'. Ren came up and gave me a tight hug.

"Feel better." She whispered and she joined the rest of the group. Dougie took me back to the bus and he began making us some 'Mac & cheese'. While he was doing that, I curled up in a ball on the couch and replayed my reunion with Zach and Adam. I couldn't stop thinking about it, I didn't even notice the couch sink next to me as Dougie sat down. He pulled me to him and he laid back on the couch with me lying on top of him.

"Just forget them, you don't need them and they don't deserve you." He began running his fingers through my hair and I immediately started to relax.

"What if I run into Travis?" I had to admit, I sounded like a child when I asked. I could feel Dougie tense up but he calmed down.

"I won't let him near you, I promise." That was good enough for me to hear. He sounded so protective and loving. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I put my hands on his cheeks and he allowed me to slowly pull his face to mine. I stopped midway but he closed the gap between us. He began to sit up and he pulled me with him, sitting on his lap. I parted my lips allowing his tongue to explore. I wrapped my hands around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. He slid his hands down my back to the hem of my shirt. I couldn't tell where his hands were until he touched my bare stomach, immediately my heart felt funny. I grabbed his hands and broke the kiss. "What?" He asked with a surprised look. I got off his lap and turned away from him.

"I'm not ready to go there yet." I lied. I didn't even look back at him; I just walked to my bunk, grabbed my pajamas and changed in the bathroom. I think I might have upset him because when I came out the lights were off and he was in bed. "Dougie?" There was no answer, I sighed and decided to go to bed.

"STEPHANIE!" I bolted straight up in my bunk, hitting my head on the top and fell back down to my pillow. I groaned and I could hear laughter behind the curtain of my bunk. I slid the curtain open to see James and Ren rolling on the ground laughing.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked sliding out of my bunk and rubbed my growing bump.

"It's 1 o'clock, and we thought we should wake you up." James explained, I ignored him and took a soda out of the refrigerator and put it on my bump. "You know, you've been sleeping in late for a while now." Just as he said that it occurred to that he was right, which reminded me that this has happened before and it wasn't good. I dropped the soda and began looking for my purse.

"Steph, what's wrong?" Ren asked as she watched me grab my purse off the couch and toss random things out of it. I pulled her down so what I was about to say James couldn't here.

"Where are the pills?" Ren's eyes widened, she continued to stare at me and mouthed 'I don't know'.

"Uh, Steph I don't know what's going on, but the rest of the guys are back at the arena and we should head there." I gave Ren a worried look and looked at James.

"Let me get ready." I grabbed some clothes and got dressed, did my hair, brushed my teeth, and put my make-up on. The 3 of us headed over to the arena entering just as Fletch finished telling the boys what was going too happened during the show.

"There's sleeping beauty!" Danny (J) yelled as soon as he saw me and I saw Dougie glare at him. Dave then ran over to me and gave me a bear hug.

"I thought you would never wake up!" He said dramatically making the others laugh, he finally released me.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Dougie and man did he look pissed. He glared at me and looked away. I was about to walk over to him but Ren grabbed my hand.

"Let's talk." She dragged me out of the dressing room and into a nearby bathroom. "Have you had any pain in your chest?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Well that's good, but we have to keep an eye on that heart of yours." I nodded and she shook my arm. "What's wrong?"

"Dougie, I think I pissed him off."

"Why or how?"

"Well, we were kissing and he wanted a little more." Ren looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Like what?" I hit my head and she gave me another confused look.

"Well his hand was under my shirt!" I said loudly and she widened her eyes.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and my heart felt like it skipped a beat. Ren looked at me with a horrified look but then she dropped it and started knocking on my head.

"That wasn't because of your lame heart! You were nervous!" I stared at her and then slapped myself in the head again.

"Oh my god, it wasn't my lame heart!" She just patted my back and opened the door to the bathroom.

"One of these days we'll get you a better heart trust me…oh shit." There in front of us was a very mad James.

"What's wrong with your heart?" He was furious and the only thing I could do to hide myself was to drop my gaze to the ground.

"No James, we ment…" Ren tried to come up with an excuse but I stopped her.

"No, Ren, he should know," I sighed and looked at James. "I didn't get a new heart, I lied to you because I was afraid of you rejection me and I thought you wouldn't want me in the band." He stopped glaring and he looked ashamed of himself. I was very surprised when he pulled me into a hug.

"I would never reject you because of a stupid heart, I'm your friend and I always will be." I smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks James."

"Hey guys, shows about to start!" Fletch yelled to us from the dressing room. We pulled away from each other and James smiled at me.

"Let's go rock their socks off!" I smiled and lightly pushed him.

"You dork."

"It's in the name!" We all laughed and entered the dressing room.

The audience was surprisingly big, and thanks to McFly, the audience was already excited when Won of Dork came on. We played so many songs and Dave and Steve would try to crack some jokes but Danny would always say how the jokes weren't funny. We played amazingly and the crowd almost went crazy when we played some songs with McFly. The only bad part of the show was the sweat!

"Thank you and good night!" Tom yelled into the microphone. We left the stage but the crowd was still screaming.

"We were amazing!" Steve said giving Tom a high five.

"I'll say! I don't even like rock and you guys…rocked!" Ren said making us laugh. I noticed Dougie go out the door and I decided to follow, I was glad the others didn't follow me.

"Dougie." I said but he didn't stop so I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Hey, I'm trying to talk to you! Why are you acting all weird?" He was still angry, I could tell by the look he gave me. His jaw was clenched and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"I was fine with you stopping last night, what I wasn't happy about was…" he shook his head and pulled an orange pill bottle out of his pocket. "This." I looked up at him and he looked hurt.

"What? So you think I do drugs?"

"Do you? 'Cause apparently you're not telling me your whole life story!" His voice was louder and it scared me a little.

"Look on the damn bottle it has my name!" I yelled but he ignored it. "What did you not even read the chart on the bottle?" I was still yelling and he continued to glare at me. "Read it!" I could tell he was too angry to read it, but he did and once he did he looked shocked.

"These are for your heart…" He slowly looked up to me. "But you said you got a heart…" A tear trickled down my cheek and Dougie looked hurt.

"I lied." He continued to watch me. "I didn't want the guys to reject me and I especially didn't want you to reject me like Travis." Just as another tear slid down my face Dougie pulled me into a hug.

"I told you, I'm not like Travis." I cried into his shirt, not caring how sweaty he was.

"I…know that…now." I said between sobs. He held me tighter.

"I'm sorry."

"Fo-for what?" I asked looking up at him.

"I thought you were a fucking druggie! Like how the hell can you forgive me?!" I let out a giggle.

"I rather you think I'm a druggie then think I was gonna die the next day." I tried to lighten up the mood but it didn't work and he gave me a serious look.

"Not funny." I rested me head on his chest and he rubbed my back. "Why didn't you get a heart transplant?" I was waiting for that question to come up.

"I was too depressed over both break ups."

"Well don't throw your life away because of them. You have us now." I just nodded, agreeing with him that the people I'm with now care more about me then my old band. "I promise you, you'll get a new heart." I nodded again.

"I'd like that." He held me a bit longer until the others came out.

"Time to go, stop snogging." Harry yelled making the others laugh as they walked past us. I couldn't help but laugh, Dougie grabbed my hand and we followed the group to the bus.

"So why did you stop exactly, you know last night?" I rolled my eyes.

"I thought my heart skipped a beat, but I was just…"

"Nervous?" He finished for me with a smirk on his face as I looked at him, I glared at him. "It's okay, I like it when you're nervous, you look cuter." I rolled my eyes again, blushed and pushed him lightly.

"You wish I was nervous now!" I yelling running onto the bus.

"You're right because that would mean we were in a room together by ourselves." He added as he too got on the bus.

"Well looks like you'll have to wait. In case you haven't noticed we're on a crowded bus with loads of perverted friends." I said grinning at him and he knew I was right 'cause he frowned, but then smiled again.

"I can wait." He said proudly as he followed me to the bathroom where I was going to take a shower and change.

"Okay then, have a nice time waiting." I said closing the door in front of him and I could hear a groan on the other side of the door. He said he'd wait.

**Man that was a long chapter! How'd you like it? Quick question, do I make these chapters too long for you guys? Plz review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm working on my new story but it might be a while until I upload it for now you'll have to read this one or one of my older stories! I don't own the song 'Shapeshifter', Just My Luck, McFly, or Son of Dork!**

Chpt.10 (Stephanie's POV)

It's been a week since we performed in Norwich and the whole week both James and Dougie have been asking 'Have you taken your pill 'or' how your heart feels?' I swear they were treating me like I was pregnant! But besides that, after performing at Norwich, the rest of our performances were amazing! We went to Plymouth, Cardiff, Grimsby, and now we're on our way to Aberdeen. Apparently the secret celebrity I don't know about will be performing here. Even when we had our rehearsals the celebrity wasn't there to practice! Some professional…but besides that, I haven't heard from Travis, Zach, or Adam and I was glad, so was Dougie.

"Hey, watcha thinking about beautiful?" Dougie asked kissing me on the cheek and he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Just thinking about the tour." I responded, leaning against him and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "It's hard to believe we'll be performing, yet again, I a couple hours." He let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, it's still hard to believe we're already performing I Aberdeen, it only feels like yesterday we were on our way to Norwich." He let out a heavy sigh and I decided to ask about the mysterious celebrity.

"So about this celebrity…"

"Nope can't tell you who it is." I turned around in his arms to face him, and yes he was smirking at me he must have been enjoying the torture I was going through not knowing who the person was.

"Why not?!" I asked crossing my arms like a child, he laugh at me and kissed my forehead.

"'Cause that would give away the surprise." He got up and got a drink from the refrigerator.

"Well than, looks like you'll be waiting a long time for you to get what you want." I got off the couch, giving him a smirk as I walked by and he glared at me as he drank his 'monster' which made me laugh. I walked to the back of the bus to find Ren playing 'Halo' with Danny (H), James, and Tom. I stood in the door way and watched them, they were all silent trying not to freak out when they saw each other on the screen. I noticed someone's screen had a target mark on one of the character's head and then the screen showed the scores.

"Oh! Beat that!" Ren yelled jumping up and pointing at Tom, who looked like he was in shock.

"How did you get a head shot?" Danny asked while Tom was still in shock.

"It all pays off after killing so many 'Nazi Zombies' with Steph, she's the queen of headshots!" I laughed at Ren's comment.

"Gotta love 'Call of Duty'." I said sitting on the couch between Ren and Tom. I looked at Tom, and he was still in shock. "You okay?" I waved my hand in front of his face and his eye twitched.

"She shot my bloody head off!" Tom said loudly and we burst out laughing.

"So can anybody tell me about this celebrity? Dougie won't budge." They all looked at each other and looked back at me, shaking their head no.

"Why won't anybody tell me?" I whined.

"Because that would ruin the surprise!" James said smiling at me but I glared at him.

"Watch it Bourne, you sound like Dougie." He laughed and shook his head.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." I sighed and got up, I walked back to where Dougie was watching T.V. but I didn't sit down. I don't know why, I was really tired. Dougie looked at me.

"Steph, what's wrong?" He began to look worried, but I just couldn't seem to form words. He got up and walked over to me. "Are you okay?" I looked at him and rubbed my head.

"Uh…yeah, just a bit tired." I said finally.

"Why don't you lie down?" Before I could refuse he was pulling me to my bunk. I got in without a fight and he felt my head. "You don't have a fever. Just rest a while." I nodded and he closed the curtains of the bunk. I don't know how long I was asleep, but it didn't feel long. I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Stephanie!"

"Steph!"

"Butch!"

"Don't call me that!" I slapped the hands off me and sat up to see James, Dougie, and Ren. Both James and Dougie looked at Ren with confused looks.

"What? That's what all the guys used to call her!" She said shrugging it off like it was no big deal.

"Anyway." James said looking at me. "Are you okay to perform tonight?" He asked and I could tell he was worried.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked getting out of the bunk.

"Well I don't know, you fell asleep right away, we called your name a thousand times…" As Dougie was listing the reasons I somehow tripped but he grabbed my arm before I fell. "You're tripping over yourself and we have 30 minutes until show time." I spun around and look right at him in shock and they all laughed.

"Get out of the way, I gotta change!" I yelled grabbing my clothes and I pushed through them to the bathroom.

"You know, she's way too loud to be tired." I heard James say outside the door. I came back out dressed and ready to go.

"Come on people, we can't keep fans waiting!" I said grabbing both James and Dougie's wrists and pulled them while Ren pushed them off the bus. Once we got to the dressing room the guys were asking if I was okay. I nodded and said I was fine. It wasn't too long till concert time. The crowd went wild just as McFly went on stage, they performed the same songs including older songs like '5 Colors in Her Hair' and 'Please Please.' Then it was Son of Dork's turn, the crowd was just as wild! We did our setlist and soon McFly was back on stage. As we played some songs together, Dave and Steve were constantly trying to trip James! Danny (J) saw them and he burst out laughing into the microphone as Tom was singing so of course Tom started laughing too. Ren even came onto the stage to stop Dave and Steve, but instead she tripped both Dave and Steve. See she tripped over a wire and both Dave and Steve took a step back and fell over Ren and the crowd started laughing.

"So, who wants to hear our special performer tonight?" Dougie yelled into the microphone and the crowd began screaming 'yeah.' "Sorry I didn't quite catch that?" He said and the crowd yelled even louder. Dougie turned to me and smiled. "Take it away Steph!" My mouth dropped open and I was frozen in my steps.

"Come on Steph!" Ren yelled as she pushed me to the lead microphone where Danny (J) stepped back.

"I think she might need some persuasion!" Dave yelled into the microphone and the crowd began chanting my name. I looked at James and he smiled.

"Don't worry we practiced." I became confused and looked over at Dougie. He smiled and winked at me. I smiled back and shook my head realizing I haven't seen my lyrics book since the day we left for this tour.

"Alright, this is 'Shapeshifter'!" I yelled into the microphone and the audience screamed again.

"_You could say everything's no go good 'Cause you'd just say what everyone else would You could say that the sky is blue 'Cause I wonder who would ever not believe you I should have said this for so long So so long_

_Shapeshifter, guest lister, Big faker she'll turn around you'll diss her Gate crasher, rehasher If you think that's cool whatever dude Whatever dude_

_You could say what she want to hear 'Cause it's her car she'll let the bum steer You could say that to fix is in But I don't believe it not for a minute _

'_Cause you like all the same songs but you're all wrong you're just all wrong_

_Shapeshifter, guest lister Big faker she'll turn around you'll diss her Gate crasher, rehasher If you think that's cool whatever dude Whatever dude_

_Boys like you don't cost a dime you could say its Fine fine fine fine fine but you know just as well as I that's a lie lie lie lie_

_Gate crasher, rehasher Big faker she'll turn around you'll diss her Shapeshifter, guest lister If you think that's cool whatever dude_

_Shapeshifter, guest lister Big faker she'll turn around you'll diss her Gate crasher, rehasher If you think that's cool whatever dude whatever dude Whatever dude Whatever Dude Whatever dude Whatever_

Once the song was finished the crowd went wild once again.

"Stephanie Davis everybody!" Danny (J) yelled into the microphone and the crowd screamed again. I blushed and bowed for them. We all made our way back to the dressing room where I was tackled by Ren.

"That was amazing Steph!" She told me giving me a big hug.

"Told you, you should sing!" Dougie said joining our hug and he kissed me on the cheek and Ren made a disgusted face making us laugh.

"Good job Steph!" James said also joining the hug.

"Alright group hug!" Steve yelled and I was stuck in the middle. Sure knowing that they were proud of me was great, but being in the middle of a group hug with sweaty friends wasn't the best idea.

"Can't breathe!" I managed to say and they all began laughing. The group hug dispersed and I was able to breathe again. We all made our way back to the bus and we took turns taking showers, I was the last to take a shower. When I got out, Dave, James, Danny (J), and Harry were playing 'Call of Duty (Modern Warfare 2)'. I walked to the front of the bus where Tom was driving, Danny (H) being the navigator, and Steve and Ren were playing thumb wars. "Where's Dougie?" Steve and Ren both looked up once Ren crushed Steve's thumb.

"Check his bunk." Steve said and he began sucking on his thumb and he glared at Ren who was laughing.

"Thanks." I walked over to Dougie's bunk and knocked on the wood beam that held the bunks up. He opened the curtain and smiled at me.

"Oh why hello there pretty lady." I laughed and climbed up into the bunk.

"Why aren't you hanging with the guys?" He shrugged.

"Guess I'm just tired." He said giving me a tired smile. "Oh by the way." He reached underneath his pillow and pulled out my lyrics book. "This is yours." He handed me my book and I flipped through the pages, glad I had it back. I looked back to him and hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Doug." He hugged me back.

"Well I'll let you get some sleep." I said as I began opening the curtain but Dougie grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest.

"No stay!" He whined making me laugh.

"How old are you supposed to be?"

"I don't know maybe 12, doesn't matter as long as I have you!" He lied down on his pillow and I sat next to him.

"You're so cheesy."

"Yeah, but you know you love it!" I smiled and he pulled me down next to him, I could feel him playing with my hair and he let out a heavy sigh. "Steph?"

"Mm-hmm?" My eye lids began to feel heavy.

"If you saw Travis again and he told you he wants you back…would you got back?" This made me wake up and I turned on my said so we were facing each other.

"Where did this come from?" He stopped playing with my hair and I could tell he was nervous about something.

"I…I think…I" Before he could finish his sentence the curtain slid open.

"Hey, we're having movie night, come on down here mate!" Danny (J) said and Dougie let out another sigh.

"You know Danny; you interrupting our little private moments are getting real annoying." He said which made me laugh and Danny just smiled and he headed to the back of the bus. We both climbed out of the bunk, just as Dougie jumped down I realized he was trying to tell me something.

"Oh! What did you want to tell me?" He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Tell you later." He took my hand and we joined the group just as the previews started.

"Hope you like the classic 'Wolfman' movie." Harry said. I nodded as I took a seat next to Dougie and he wrapped his arms around me. He never did tell me what was on his mind, we both fell asleep before the movie was over and I couldn't help but re live the moment Dougie made me sing at the concert, the only bad part of the dream that made it a nightmare was Travis being in the front row, smiling at me.

Something about that dream made me nervous, and something didn't feel right.

**Not as long but I hope you still like it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I'm almost down writing the first chapter of my new McFly story so don't forget to check it out! I don't own Just my Luck, or McFly, or Son of Dork, or any son references I use. Wish I did though. Oh, quick question is it true Frankie and Dougie broke up? I read somewhere that they broke up but they're still friends, but I don't know for sure.**

Chpt.11 (Stephanie's POV)

It's been three days since we performed in Aberdeen. Once we took a flight out to Londonderry, Ireland we had our sound check, and the today we have our concert. But, I can't stop thinking about the same dream I've been having, and each time Travis looks more and more sinister in the dreams.

"Steph, Steph you're on!" Dougie called to me and I jumped off the couch and grabbed my guitar, joining Son of Dork on stage.

"Took you long enough Steph." Danny yelled to me from behind the drum set. I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"Finally Steph is out here!" Dave yelled into the microphone. I glared at him and the crowd started laughing.

"Guys chill." Steve said, the crowd continued to laugh as both Dave and I stuck our tongues out at one another.

"Okay, let's kick things off with Two Princes!" James yelled which was my cue to begin playing. We played our setlist and soon McFly came out and we played and acoustic version of 'Eddie's song' and rocked out to 'Build me up Buttercup'. Both bands decided it would be a great idea to close the show with my other song I wrote, 'Crush'. It was nice to perform the song, and I could feel Dougie's eyes on me the whole time. I'm beginning to think he knows I'm paranoid about Travis but he's afraid to say something. Once the concert was done, we boarded our temporary bus and began driving to Dublin. It was James's turn to drive and Steve was the navigator.

"Steph, where the hell do you come up with your songs? They're amazing!" I laughed at Tom's comment and shrugged.

"It just comes to me." He let out a laugh and I went to take a shower. Once I got out, I figured the others have gone to sleep, I decided I should go to bed too. I opened the curtain to my bunk and got in, but I suddenly bumped into something. "Whoa!"

"Geez chill." It was Dougie, and he was laughing at me. "What's gotten you all jumpy?" He wrapped his arms around me and I defiantly knew he was suspicious of me.

"Nothing, you just scared me!" I lied making me feel awkward around him. He sighed and let me go. He sat up making him look down at me, straight into my eyes. I looked back, trying to look like there was nothing wrong. He moved his face closer to mine, making our lips an inch apart.

"Don't lie." I glared back at him and he gave me a teasing smirk. I turned on my side but he pulled me back so he could look straight into my eyes again. I just looked back at him, not saying a work. He let out a sigh and he began kissing my collarbone making his way up my neck. He slipped his hands under my shirt causing me to shiver as his cold fingers grazed my belly. I tried to hold back my moan but I didn't have much luck, he laughed once he heard me.

"S-Stop…"

"Nope." He said against my neck. I moved my hands to his shoulders and tried to push him off me. No luck. He laughed and looked at me. "Only if you tell me what's wrong." When I didn't say anything he shrugged and began kissing my neck again. "More fun for me." He said between kisses. I let out another moan and he laughed again.

"Fine!" He stopped kissing my neck and he looked at me with a smirk. He removed his hands and we both sat up, across from each other. I let out a sigh and finally began telling him. "I had a dream about performing my song 'Shapeshifter', it was exactly like that day but in the first row…" I looked down and Dougie rubbed my arm making me look at him, he gave me a slight smile. "Travis, he was in the front row, and the worst part is, I've been having the same exact dream for the past couple of days. Only he looks scarier." He pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his back. "I'm scared Dougie, I don't want to see him again." I felt tears slide down my face. He rubbed my back and began rocking back and forth.

"Shhh, I've got you and I won't let him near you, I promise." My face was still buried into his shoulder but I nodded. He let out a sigh and slowly laid down with me in his arms. It wasn't too long until I stopped crying and fell asleep.

"Good Morning Dublin!" I woke up to the sound of Ren's voice and laughter from the guys. I began to climb over Dougie to get out of the bunk but he pulled me down.

"A couple more minutes." He said in a tired tone, making me laugh.

"Come on sleepy head." I said but he didn't react. I sighed and began tickling him causing him to sit up and he grabbed my hands to stop.

"Okay okay I'm up!" He said with a smile. We both got out of the bunk and found both bands in the mini kitchen of the bus. "What's going on?" Danny (J) looked over to us.

"Oh, we're just talking about the concert. Turns out we're not having a sound check today, but we're performing today."

"How come?" I asked sitting next to Ren on the couch, he shrugged.

"Not only that, but it's an early show!" James whined from the other side of the couch who looked annoyed. I looked over to the clock and it read 11:35.

"What time is the show?" I asked.

"Two hours." Dave and Danny (H) said together making my eyes widen.

"Holy crap! What are we doing just sitting here? Let's go people, we gotta get ready!" I jumped off the couch causing the boys and Ren to jump off their butts and run around the bus getting ready.

"An hour and a half left!" Ren called to the boys. I was the second to be ready and waited at the door with Ren. I looked back at the boys and saw James trip over Danny (H), but Danny didn't notice the body fly over his head which made both Ren and I laugh.

"And they say us girls take forever." I said to Ren and she laughed. When the boys were finally ready we made our way to the venue. Once there, we did a little run through of our songs and soon McFly was supposed to go on stage. But before they did, Tom talked to Ren and me.

"Hey Ren, you're a performer aren't you?" Tom asked, and she nodded. "Great! Why don't you perform one of your songs?" Ren shrugged and looked at me.

"Sure, but only if my partner in crime will sing the song with me!" She said and I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Great, we'll try to follow the beat." Ren nodded and Tom ran back on stage. The concert went very well. The fans were amazing, nobody even tried to tip each other, but Ren and I still had to perform her song. "Alright, you guys were so amazing we decided to give a special thank you! So here's Ren…" Just as Tom said Ren's name the crowd went crazy! They were screaming stuff like 'Ren is amazing!' or 'Ren is so talented!' Once the fans quieted down Tom continued. "And Stephanie will be performing Popular!" Just as Tom stepped away from the microphone, Ren came running up from backstage. Both Danny (J) and I started the song and soon the others started to play along.

(Steph) _Pop, pop! Pop, pop! _

(Ren)_ I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club  
But it's me so I'll show love  
But it's me so show me love  
_  
_When I walk into the room people stop and stare  
It's like nobody else is there  
You know it's me not you  
Who said anything about you  
_  
(Steph) _Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular.._

(Ren) _Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!  
_  
(Steph) _Most guys I dated got intimidated  
So now I date up  
If you know what it means so they shut up  
If you know what it means so just shut up_

'Cause I don't wanna give half away  
On the date we don't make up  
If you know what I mean when we wake up  
If you know what I mean when we break up  
  
_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular.._

Pop, pop, popular!  
  
(Ren)_ You always wanna be around me  
So you know what it's like  
When the world is at your feet  
And you're VIP tonight  
You've either you got it or you don't  
And I'm sorry you won't  
Get there by using me  
Just go & do your own thing_

(Steph) _Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular  
_  
(Ren)_ Pop, pop, popular!_

(Steph) _Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular  
__  
_(Ren) _Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!  
Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!_

(Steph & Ren) _Pop, pop, popular!_

Once the song was finished the crowd went wild once more. I began laughing and Ren gave me a hug and soon the boys joined us and I started laughing even more. We said goodnight to our fans and headed to the bus.

"Man, only one more performance and we're finished with the tour!" Steve whined as he got in the bus.

"It's hard to believe that." Harry said as he followed Steve. Just as we all loaded the bus; I realized I left my guitar in the dressing room.

"Oh shit, I left my guitar!" I yelled nearly scary the others.

"I'll go with you." Ren said as she began to get off the couch.

"It's okay; I'll only be a sec." I ran off the bus and back to the dressing room. I found my guitar leaning against the couch and went to pick it up; once I did I turned around and dropped it.

"Hey there rock star." Standing in the doorway was the worst nightmare ever.

"Travis."

**So I pretty much know how I'm going to end this story, which brings me to the question should I write a sequel? **


	12. Chapter 12

**I just finished writing the first chapter of my new McFly story, so don't forget to check it out! I don't own Just my Luck, or McFly, or Son of Dork, or any song references I use. Wish I did though. Also, could someone tell me when the next McFly album comes out?**

Chpt.12 (Stephanie's POV)

"What are you doing here?" I asked sternly. He smiled and walked over to me. He picked up my guitar and strummed a few chords before he handed it to me.

"What, I can't see an old friend?" He asked smiling at me. I took a step away from him and began glaring at him.

"No."

"Ouch." He said sarcastically as he put his hand up to his heart as if he was shot. "Why not?" I continued to glare at him.

"Because, according to you, I could die any day." He dropped his head.

"Look Steph, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, your career, the band, and us." He looked back up at me and took a step closer but I took one back.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, my career is great. I'm in a band with better friends who make amazing music, and I've moved on." He looked hurt.

"You're over me?" I nodded. "What that Poynter guy?" He asked cocking his eyebrow. "He'll never make you happy. He just has a pretty face." I glared and walked up to him.

"He already has, and I love him more than I ever loved you!" I yelled pushing Travis. He looked shocked. I crossed my arms and sighed. "Now what do you want?" He looked to the ground and back up to me.

"You." Is he fucking kidding me?! I slapped him across the face and began walking to the door.

"Bite me." Just as I was about to grab the doorknob Travis grabbed my wrist and spun me away from the door. He looked it as I turned to him.

"I'm sorry Steph, but I can't let you go." He turned back to face me and before I knew it, he pinned me on the couch. Oh my god, do something you idiot! I tried kicking him but he used his own legs to pin mine.

"Help! Ren, James, Dougie!!" He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Forget them." Help me.

(Dougie's P.O.V)

I was pacing around the bus, waiting for Steph to come back, but she was taking too long. "Okay, she's taken long enough!" Just as I put my hand on the door handle, Harry stopped me.

"She's fine dude." I looked back at him with an irritated look.

"No, Dougie's right. She doesn't take this long and…" Ren finally spoke up but she looked scared. "Something doesn't feel right." Suddenly James jumped off the couch.

"Guys, what if she's having a…" Before James could finish, I was out the door. I knew the others were following because they sounded like a bloody stampede. I ran up to the dressing room door and tried to open it, but I just ran into it instead.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked as I began jingling the handle. I was getting worried and knew 100% that Steph was in trouble.

"It's locked!" I yelled as I turned around. They all looked at each other and I could tell by the looks on their faces, they were worried too.

"Help! Ren, James, Dougie!!" I immediately began jingling the handle again and started hitting the door, but somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. The next thing I saw was Danny (H) and Harry running full speed into the door knocking it down. I ran into the room finding Stephanie pinned to the couch crying and trying to push some guy off her while he kissed her.

"Get off her!" I grabbed the guy's jacket and pulled him off her and slammed him into the wall.

"Damn!" Dave and Danny (J) yelled together but I ignored them. I slammed the guys face into the wall twice and let him fall to the ground. I turned around to get Stephanie but the guys managed to trip me. As I fell to the ground I hit my head and I couldn't get up right away. The guy was getting ready to come after me but Danny (J) pushed him over.

"Leave him to me!" I yelled to Danny as I got up. Suddenly another guy tackled Danny to the ground.

"Get this homo off me!" He yelled and Steve grabbed the guy, pulling him up only to make contact with the guy's fist. He sat on the ground and rubbed his cheek and looked up with wide eyes.

"Chris!?" He yelled. I got up just as the other guy got up and he came running past Chris but I punched him in the face making him fall down again.

"Chris what are you doing?" Dave yelled at Chris as he tried to punch him but Danny (H) push him down. Dave, Steve, and Danny (J) all sat down on him so he couldn't get up. Suddenly the other guy got up again, except this time he had a knife. I took a step back and he smiled.

"What scared of a piece of metal?" Man if I had knife right now, I'd cut him up in a million pieces. I took another step back and tripped over something, Steph's guitar, great I put a bloody foot whole through it. I looked up and the guy was getting ready to slash me. Suddenly a red object appeared above his head and hit him. He feels to the ground in front of me and I looked up to see James holding a fire extinguisher. He gave me his hand and pulled me up.

"Guys!" Ren yelled from the couch. I kicked the guy real quick and ran over.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking down at Ren and noticed she was crying.

"She's not waking up!" She yelled while crying. I looked down at Stephanie and she looked pale.

"No." I fell down next to the couch and lightly shook Steph, she didn't react. Dave, Danny (J), and Steve ran over and I noticed Chris drag the other guy out. I didn't care though; I just wanted to help Steph. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder and I looked up to Tom.

"Come on, let's get her to the hospital, we're not letting her die on our watch." I nodded and picked Stephanie up and began running to the bus. Tom jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine just as we all loaded the bus and he drove off.

"Oh shit!" Dave yelled as he lost his balance and fell face first on the floor.

"Tom, do you think you could drive a little slower?" Harry asked as he helped Danny (H) pull Dave off the floor.

"No! The faster we get there, the faster Steph will have a chance to see a doctor!" I yelled and the three of them looked shocked. I looked down at Steph and I was getting even more worried. I couldn't tell if her chest was rising or falling and she didn't make any movements. Ren sat next to me on the couch and I turned to find Ren.

"She'll be fine, trust me, she's been fighting this heart disease for a while and she hasn't given up yet." I felt better to hear that but I would have felt better if Stephanie would open her eyes and tell me everything is fine, but she won't, at least not yet.

"Out of the way, out of the way! Ah screw it!" Tom took a sharp turn making all of us jerk to the right and he slammed down on the brakes. "Come on guys!" He yelled as he ran to the door. When we all got off Steve stopped and turned to the parking spot and he put his hands to his head.

"This is an emergency vehicle parking spot!" He yelled. Danny (J) walked up behind him and dragged him with us.

"Well this is an emergency, and that's a vehicle!" Danny said. We ran to the front desk and once we told the nurse what happened they took Stephanie away. I didn't want to leave her side, but I wasn't allowed to go with her, so we all waited in the lobby. It wasn't too long until Fletch showed up.

"Fletch!" The boys said together except James, Ren, and I remained silent.

"Not time for me to hear the story, they're taking Stephanie in a helicopter to a hospital back in London, so I'm taking you guys back in my jet." He explained as he led us to the roof of the hospital.

"What about the tour?" Danny (H) asked which irritated me. Once of his friends and my girlfriend is in serious trouble and all he cares about is the tour?!

"We cancelled the rest of the tour." Fletch said as we walked to the jet.

"What about Chris and that psycho?" James asked, and god I was hoping James hit him hard enough so he died.

"I don't know." We boarded the jet and just as he took off Fletch spoke again. "I'm taking you guys home, it'd be best if you guys got some rest."

"What?!" I yelled, jumping out of my seat.

"He's right Dougie." Ren said as she pulled me back down in my seat.

"Besides, knowing Steph, she wouldn't want us to see her in her weakened state, especially you." James added. I couldn't say anything else; I had no words to use. I turned to the window and looked out of it, remembering my time with Steph. God, please, don't let me lose her.

**Hmmm what do you guys think will happen? Please review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't forget to check out my new McFly story! I don't own Just my Luck, or McFly, or Son of Dork, or any song references I use. Wish I did though. Also, could someone tell me when the next McFly album comes out?**

Chpt.13 (Dougie's POV)

It's been a week since we got back to London, and I still haven't been able to see Stephanie. I miss her so much, and I need to see her, I need to make sure she's okay but James told me the doctors are running tests, they're making sure Stephanie's body is 100% okay. But I'm tired of waiting for the tests to be done; I need to see her now! I made my way down the stairs and stopped at the living room doorway. I peered in and saw Danny (H) sleeping on one couch and Steve on the other. James was asleep in the armchair and Dave was sprawled out across the floor in front of the T.V. I already knew Danny (J), Tom, Harry, and Ren were still in bed after having their weekly game night. I made my way out the front door and slowly closed it behind me.

I drove pretty fast, but I didn't care at the moment, I needed to see her. I parked close to the front door and I made my way inside. I walked up to the front desk and saw a red headed nurse doing paperwork. I noticed her nametag said 'Lindsay' and I couldn't help but laugh in my head. Bet Harry would be all over this one.

"Excuse me, what room is Stephanie Davis in?" The secretary looked up and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my…" I covered her mouth with my hands before she could scream.

"I'll give you four front row tickets to our next concert if you don't scream and tell me what room Stephanie Davis is in." She slowly nodded but her eyes were still wide. I removed my hands and she looked down at a list of names.

"Uhh…sorry but she's not allowed to have guests at this moment." I slapped myself in the head.

"Well when can I see her?" She looked through some more papers and she shrugged.

"We're not sure at the moment." 'We're not sure'? Why don't you say I don't know because the doctors are douches and don't give me a schedule of when Stephanie can see guests?

"Look if I get you a date with Harry Judd will you please tell me the room number?" She immediately lit up and nodded uncontrollably. She looked back down at the first paper.

"She's in room 31." I began to walk away but she grabbed my arm and I turned to her. She was holding a piece of paper and I looked from the paper to her. "It's my number. So Harry can call me."

"Oh, thanks." I took the paper and started walking away again.

"No, thank you!" I nodded slowly and she smiled back at me like she just won a million bucks. As I walked through the halls I pulled my hood up so nobody would know who I was.

"33, 32, finally 31." I opened the door just a crack a peered through to make sure nobody else was in the room. Once I knew nobody was in the room, I entered. I slowly walked over to the bed and pulled back the curtains so I could see the person lying in the bed, and there she was. The sun came through the window, shining on her making her glow like a goddess. I pulled my hood down and dragged a chair next to the bed and sat down. She didn't move at all and I remembered James telling me that the doctors said she hasn't woken up since the night her heart nearly failed. I sighed and took her hand and held it.

"Stephanie, please wake up." I looked at her face hoping she would wake up, she didn't and I let out another sigh. "You idiot, this isn't a move where the girl wakes up to the sound of her boyfriend's voice." I let go of her hand and ran my hand through my hair and looked back at Stephanie's beautiful face. I took her hand again and moved closer to the bed. "I know I didn't have the courage to tell you this on the bus before, but I need to tell you, even if you are asleep." I took a deep breath and continued. "I love you so much Stephanie, and you need to wake up 'cause I don't know what I'd do without you." Once again, she didn't move or give me a hint that she heard me. "I wish I didn't have to leave, but since the others don't know I'm here, I should probably get back." I stood up and kissed her forehead, a tear suddenly slid down my face and landed on her cheek. I rubbed it off her cheek and let out a laugh. "Look, you've made me so crazy about you, that I'm crying for you." Man did I wish she would wake up so I could tell her how many times I love her, but she didn't. I kissed her on the cheek. "I love you so much." Just as I was about to leave I found her cell phone on the night stand and opened it. Her background was the picture of us in front of Big Ben on our first date. I smiled and another teal slid down my face landing on the keys of the phone. I sent the picture to my cell and finally left.

Once I got home, I was tackled to the ground and couldn't get up.

"Where were you?" Ren yelled jokingly as she got to my eye level.

"Where do you think?" I said quietly and she laughed.

"Come on boys, let him up." Tom said as he pulled the guys off me.

"Doug, you know you're not supposed to see her without the doctor's permission." James said as Harry pulled me up.

"I know, but…I needed to see her." They all looked at each other and back to me.

"Yeah we know." Dave spoke up.

"You do?"

"Well one, you're dating her, we'd hope you were a bit worried about your girlfriend." Ren said with a laugh.

"Two…" Danny (J) slung his arm over my shoulder. "You've been acting like a starving pup since Steph has been in the hospital." I cocked my eyebrow.

"Nice example Danny…" Harry said and he turned to me. "He means you haven't been yourself."

"And you took Steph's guitars into your room." Steve added making me look at him.

"So?"

"You even sleep with them." Danny (H) added and the others started laughing. Don't I lock my bedroom door at night, damn Dave has been lock picking again.

"But hey don't worry!" Ren said as she too slung her arm around my shoulder.

"Why?"

"'Cause." James started and I just looked at him waiting for an answer. He didn't.

"'Cause why?" Everybody looked at one another and smiled.

"She comes home in three days!" They all yelled together. Suddenly a huge grin was spread across my face and they all started laughing.

"You're kidding?!" I yelled grabbing James and shaking him a bit.

"Whoa!" I stopped shaking him and he laughed. "No, I'm not." This has been the best news I've heard so far.

"But we won't pick her up until you stop sleeping with her guitars!" Steve yelled jokingly.

"Yes sir!" I saluted him and they continued to laugh. "Oh, by the way Harry." I gave him the piece of paper the girl from the hospital gave me. "Lindsay wants you to call her." He looked at me confusingly and I shrugged. There was only one thing on my mind; I couldn't wait for those three days to pass by!

**Took me a while, but that was chapter 13! I'm thinking only 1 or 2 chapters left for this story and I'm gonna take a break and work on two of my other stories and then start up with the sequel. Sound good with you guys?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't forget to check out my new McFly story! I don't own Just my Luck, or McFly, or Son of Dork, or any song references I use. Wish I did though. This is the last chapter of this story.**

Chpt.14 (Dougie's POV)

I thought the three days without Stephanie just dragged by, it felt like weeks! But finally, here we are, both bands and Ren, on our way to the hospital to pick Stephanie up. The doctors never told us if she woke up. I hate when they don't tell you everything on the phone, even if it's good or bad, you still need to know!

"Steve, get your bony elbow out of my rib!" Dave yelled. Yeah so right now I'm stuck between Dave and Tom; I'm a bit squished right now.

"Not my fault this stupid Hummer isn't big enough!" Steve yelled back as he pushed Dave into me and I was pushed into Tom.

"Hey, stop acting like kids!" Tom yelled. Okay here's the layout of our seating. Danny (H) is driving, James is in the passenger seat, behind them is Steve, Dave, me, and Tom, and all the way in the back is Harry, Danny (J), and Ren.

"How much longer till we get there?" Ren whined.

"What don't like being stuffed in the back with us?" Danny (J) said sarcastically.

"No, it's just I loved to see Steph right now, but I'm more worried about that hand of yours that's getting closer and closer to my thigh." Ren shot back and the guys began laughing except me.

"Ooooh, she told you!" Harry said while he laughed.

"But seriously, Danny, how much longer?" James asked Danny (H) as the laughter died down. Finally somebody else who is worried about Steph!

"Well if this bloody car will go any faster, then 10 minutes, but since it's not, 15!"  
James sighed. I was actually surprised at Danny's comment. He's always so quiet, guess he just has road rage.

"Well gee Dougie, you sure are quiet." Tom said. I just shrugged.

"I guess I'm just nervous." I started fiddling with the string of my hoodie.

"What for? She already knows you like her, and you know she likes you!" Steve explained, I guess you could say he was trying to make me brighten up.

"I guess." I said, letting go of the string. Dave nudged me.

"Don't worry; she'll be the same girl." I gave a small smile and nodded.

"And I'm pretty sure Steph has the same feelings for you, if you know what I mean." Ren piped in. The boys all turned to her.

"What?" Danny (J) asked in an obnoxious voice. So, Ren knows I love Steph?

"It's pretty obvious." The boys all turned to James. "You'll find out later." He told them and the boys gave each other confused looks. And James knows too? But…how?

"Finally, it moves!" Danny (H) yelled with joy. We immediately picked up some speed and arrived at the hospital. Before we walked in I stopped everybody.

"Wait hoods and sunglasses!" Immediately they all put a hat or pulled their hood on and put some sunglasses on, but for some reason Steve and Danny (J) were wearing 3-D glasses. I cocked my eyebrow and they both looked at me.

"What, can't we look natural?" Danny (J) asked making Steve laugh. I smiled and shook my head. I led them into the hospital, and surprisingly Lindsay was at the front desk again. I tapped Harry and whispered in his ear. "There's you date." He looked over at her and a huge grin spread across his face. He was about to go talk to her but I pulled him back. "First, we get Stephanie, and then you can go talk to her."

"Right, sorry." I remembered where Steph's room was so I didn't bother asking again, plus I didn't want Lindsay to freak out when she saw McFly, Son of Dork, and Ren.

"Are we there yet?" Ren asked in a whiny tone and all the guys sighed.

"Yeah, here's her room." I opened the door to find it empty and the bed was stripped from its sheets.

"Hey Doug, I thought you knew what room she was in." Tom said and I ran outside the room to look at the room number and it was the same.

"This is her room! Where the hell is she?!" I was panicking. If she wasn't here…oh god don't tell me…

"Where's Stephanie Davis!" James asked as he tackled a male nurse down to the floor. Ren ran over to him and pulled him off the nurse.

"James calm down." James nodded and suddenly Ren attacked the nurse.

"What did you do with Stephanie!!?" All the guys were surprised. James suddenly joined Ren in shaking the nurse for an answer.

"Where is she?!" James yelled again. I couldn't react, I was still in shock. I would have tackled the man too, but I couldn't move. I looked at the now empty bed that Stephanie was once in and it felt like a heavy weight was put on me. Her phone wasn't on the nightstand either where I found it three days ago. God, don't tell me…

(Stephanie's P.O.V.)

Man, nothin's better then a good hospital lunch…not! It sucks waking up after how many days 'cause then you're hungry and need food, except all I had was the rubber chew toy from the cafeteria, or was that meat? I decided to head back to my room since I had nothing to do, and I really didn't want to talk to Lindsay. Sure she's nice and she gave me a pair of her flannel pants and a cami so I didn't have to wear that stupid hospital apron, but she knows I'm in Son of Dork and she never calms down.

"Where is she?!" Okay…that was weird that sounded like James. I continued walking down the hallway and notice a girl and a boy tackling one of the male nurses. Wait a minute…that looks like Ren and James…oh shit. I started running to them.

"James calm the fuck down!" I jumped on his back and he let go of the nurse, so did Ren. I slid off him and he spun around to look at me.

"Stephanie?" What did something happen to my face when I was in a coma and I look like someone else?

"Uh…yes?" I asked sarcastically. James pulled me into a hug and I started laughing.

"You're alright!" Ren yelled as she joined our hug.

"Of course I'm alright!" I said smiling. The other guys began hugging me too except Dougie, he looked a little troubled. I was about to go ask him what was wrong but someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but I think your friends are causing trouble, I think you guys should leave." The damn nurse called security. Or maybe I should say the heavy artillery. These security guys were huge! I notice Danny (J) almost fall back into Tom's arms because he was scared.

"Right, sorry!" I said. I gathered my belongings and James signed me out of the hospital and we finally left. The whole car ride back to McFly's house, the boys were talking about how big those security guys were. I was really paying attention, I was curious about why Dougie isn't talking to me, I mean he even gave his seat up to sit all the way in the back, where there isn't a seat…does he not like me anymore? Did he hear me say that I love him when I was yelling at Travis? Maybe he doesn't have the same feelings for me like that…

"We're home!" Harry called as we pulled up into their driveway.

"Hey Harry, did you ever talk to that red head?" Tom asked as he got out of the Hummer.

"Damn! Ah well Dougie gave me her number, I'll just call her." Harry said as he too got out of the Hummer. Wait…why does Dougie have other girls' numbers? Whoa calm down Steph, you're just getting paranoid. Man, I was thinking so hard I didn't even notice bumping into James!

"Whoops sorry!" I said in a panicked tone. He cocked his eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Okay, so I was panicking.

"Liar, let me guess…Dougie?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Oh he's good. I made sure that everybody else got into the house before I started talking about what was on my mind.

"Dougie, he's…avoiding me…" Dougie lost him smirk but he hit me in the head lightly.

"Hey, what was…"

"Go talk to him." I rubbed my head lightly and just stared at him. He sighed and he began pushing me to the front door. He opened the door and pulled me in.

"What am I supposed to say to him?" Now he was pushing me up the stairs.

"I don't know, he's not my boyfriend and I don't really fancy dudes." I couldn't help but laugh a little. Now we were in front of Dougie's door and it was closed, meaning he was in there. I was about to knock on the door but stopped myself and looked at James. He gave me a small smile. "Just tell him." He pushed me closer to the door and he went down the stairs. Oh my god, don't tell me he knows about my feelings for Doug, how the hell does he figure these things out? Suddenly Dougie's door opened and a surprised Dougie stood.

"Uh…hey!" Man that was lame for me to say. You haven't seen this guy for a week and three days and all you can come up with is uh…hey?

"Hi…" He said looking to the ground. Okay maybe that was more lame…Alright Steph you can do this! I grabbed Dougie's wrist and pulled him back into his room and shut the door. "Steph, what are you…"

"Why are you avoiding me?" He looked surprised again, but suddenly became nervous.

"I'm not avoiding you." He said looking at the ground.

"Yes, you are. You were the only person who didn't hug me or tell me how much you missed me. You, of all people. Aren't you my boyfriend?" He looked a bit hurt and suddenly he looked right in my eyes. He broke eye contact and sat down on his bed.

"Three days ago, I visited you. And I was really hoping you would wake up, but of course you didn't." He continued to look at the ground.

"Whoa…are you breaking up with me?" His head shot up and he gave me a look like I was crazy. "It's just, I heard you gave Harry a girl's number and you were avoiding me." He let out a laugh, now it was my turn to give him a look like he was crazy.

"She was the nurse working at the hospital, she wouldn't let me see you so I bribed. Now she and Harry are supposed to go on a date."

"Oh…" Well I feel stupid.

"Whoa, you didn't think I was cheating on you did you?" He jumped up and I shrugged. "I would never do that! And I'm not breaking up with you!" I looked to the ground and I heard him sigh. "I visited you 'cause I wanted to tell you something important, but you didn't wake up. So I told you anyway, I got this idea that you did hear me, but now I know you didn't and I feel like a stupid moron for avoiding you." I let out a small laugh and he lifted my chin up to look at him. "I…I love you." Wow. Wasn't expecting that. I walked past him and sat on his bed. I looked up at him and he looked worried. I patted the spot next to me and we sat across from each other. I pulled back my hoodie and showed him my scar of where they took my heart out and put a new one in. "You're scar is almost gone." He said quietly. I nodded.

"The amazing medications that doctors will give celebrities." I said sarcastically, he still looked worried. I sighed and took his hand and placed it over my heart. "Can you feel that?" He smiled and nodded.

"Your heart isn't skipping a beat." He looked into my eyes again. Okay Steph, now it's your turn.

"Even though I was in a coma, I thought about you every second and I realized how much I love you." He smiled but kept his hand on my heart. "So do you think you can fill my heart up with your love?" His hand moved up to the back of my neck and his lips came crashing down on mine.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He said between kisses. I smiled against his lips. I knew right then and there that if I ever left Dougie was a complete idiot. I was in love with Dougie Poynter.

**Aaaah that was the last chapter! Don't freak out though, 'cause I'm writing a sequel!! So anything you would like to see in the sequel??**


End file.
